Señor del Pandemonium
by Isaya Strife
Summary: Sesshomaru encuentra un hanyou sin vida en el bosque de su propiedad, por azares del destino, termina reviviendolo y ahora antes de darse cuenta Nura Rihan lo ha vencido y se a convertido en su amo. El sinvergüenza no parece notar lo importante de haberlo derrotado y Sesshomaru cada vez pierde más la paciencia... Rihan x Sesshomaru... *YAOI*
1. Chapter 1

**** 1 ****

Sesshomaru miraba la luna sentado en la copa de los árboles, cerró los ojos ligeramente e inspiro un aroma a cerezo, abrió los ojos confundido. Por allí no había cerezos.

— ¿Qué demonios? — miró a su alrededor e inspiro de nuevo, entonces un gruñido salió de su garganta, había un olor de daiyoukai, salto y al tocar el suelo inmediatamente empezó a correr.

Fueron unos pocos minutos hasta que tuvo una imagen frente a él, frunció el ceño al ver al youkai, no, el hanyou sería una mejor definición; que había olido, estaba tirado en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre. Cuando se acercó lo confirmo, estaba muerto.

— Eso le ocurre a los débiles— susurro mirando el bulto. Se giró con intenciones de seguir en lo que estaba.

— ¿Señor Sesshomaru? — se giró al escuchar la voz de Rin, Se había acercado a la aldea y no lo había notado. — ¿Esta muerto? —la pregunta fue hecha con temor. El ayakashi apretó los labios, sabía lo que venía. — ¿Puede ayudarlo? —

— No— se giró para dejarla allí sola, pero sintió un golpe en sus espalada— ¿Qué? — ella le había lanzado un pequeña piedrilla y lo miraba haciendo un puchero.

— Eres muy cruel Señor Sesshomaru— enarco la ceja ante la falta de respeto.

— Rin, sólo porque pueda, no quiere decir que deba meterme en la vida de todo quien se me atraviese— ella no se amedrento ni un poco. Con los años se había hecho más osada y confiada.

— ¿Qué tal si apareció en su vida, para que lo salvara? — se quedó en silencio sin saber exactamente que responder, podía ser tan cierto como falso.

— Rin…—

— ¿Por favor? — se giró apretando la mandibula, había caído. Saco a Tenseiga, la espada no funcionaba con youkais, pero de acuerdo a lo que olía, el hombre era en parte humano; entonces atravesó el cuerpo inerte, matando todos esos molestos diablillos.

— ¿Contenta? —pregunto con seriedad, ¿Cuándo había caído a los pies de la mocosa?

— Si— la sonrisa que recibió le hizo doler los ojos. Se alertó cuando escucho al bulto toser. Se hizo frente a Rin esperando, si solo era un enemigo más, la niña tendría que perdonarlo pero lo mataría de nuevo.

— ¿Qué? — El hombre se sentó tocándose el pecho— ¿Estoy muerto? —

— Deberías— contesto molesto— ¿Quién eres? — su dedos ya tenían las garras afuera.

— Oh, mi nombre es Nura Rihan— el hombre se levantó despacio y sonrió cerrando uno de sus ojos. Su cabello era negro y sus ojos miel. — ¿Cómo te llamas? —

— No te interesa, ¿Qué quieres aquí? —pregunto gruñendo, el hombre por su parte solo se rio.

— La verdad debería estar muerto, creo— dijo mirando su pecho, cuando Rin intento hablar Sesshomaru la miró negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? — pregunto de nuevo.

—Bueno, ¿algo importante depende de este interrogatorio?, porque creo que la mayoría de mis respuestas serán que "no lo sé"— la sonrisa no se perdió. El de cabello plateado se mordió la lengua para no responder que lo que dependía de ello era su vida; Rin no se lo agradecería.

— Entonces vete— gruño, Nura pareció sopesarlo.

— Tengo una mejor idea, ¿Por qué no te unes a mi festival de cientos de demonios? — dijo sonriendo. ¿Uh?

— ¿Festival? —pregunto con la ceja enarcada. Lo había oído todo— Creo que… La herida te daño la cabeza—

— No, no necesito un siquiatra— dijo riendo, Sesshomaru frunció el ceño junto a Rin.

— ¿Siquiatra? —

— Oh— la sonrisa se perdió por primera vez— disculpa la pregunta, pero, ¿En qué año estamos? —

— La era Sengoku— respondió Rin antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera hacer algo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritó el hombre abriendo ambos ojos. — Pero el anciano no había ni nacido.

— Bien, es suficiente— dijo Sesshomaru levantando la mano con sus garras— Rin ve hacía atrás— la niña hizo caso.

— No hay necesidad de la violencia— dijo el moreno levantando las manos en son de paz. Decidió ignorarlo y ataco, lo atravesó con facilidad, pero de repente la imagen había desaparecido.

— ¿Una ilusión? —pregunto asombrado.

— Así es— el sinvergüenza esta tras él sonriendo de nuevo. Sesshomaru ataco de nuevo con el mismo resultado, entonces saco su espada y ataco de nuevo pero el hombre siguió haciendo lo mismo.

— Maldición— gruño, sintió que sus colmillos crecían y sus ojos cambiaban, pero recordó que no estaba sólo, debía mantener segura a la niña. Se movió de modo que la protegía.

— ¿Quién es ella? — pregunto el hombre detrás de la niña, Sesshomaru nunca lo admitiría pero sintió que algo se paralizaba en ese momento. — No le haré nada, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo te llamas? — pregunto con dulzura, la niña sonrió.

— Soy Rin y él es el señor Sesshomaru— dijo señalándolo. El aludido gruño internamente, lo podían dejar fuera de la conversación, gracias.

Maldición, debía acabarlo rápido, si Inuyasha se enteraba de que había revivido un demonio que era tan poderoso, se enojaría además de burlarse por el resto de su muy larga vida.

— Aléjate de ella— gruño, su voz salió menos humana de lo que espero, Rin pareció tensarse y el hombre se puso serió de nuevo, tomando una posición defendiendo a la niña. ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —pregunto medio indignado.

— Asustaste a la niña— respondió el otro de nuevo serió. — contrólate o vete—

— ¿Qué? — pregunto abriendo los ojos.

— Me iré a aldea, muchas gracias señor Nura— hablo la pequeña.

— Dime Rihan— dijo sonriendo el susodicho, ganándose una de esas radiantes sonrisas.

— Adiós señor Rihan— se despidió para luego correr a la aldea, Sesshomaru intento pasar por alto el hecho de que la mocosa lo había ignorado.

— Bien señor Sesshomaru, gracias por controlarte— dijo sonriendo quedamente, gruño molesto.

— Este es mi territorio, vete lo antes posible— dijo girándose.

— Entonces, ¿Puedo retarte por su posesión? — suspiró, genial, se giró y saco a Bakusaiga, el hombre saco su espada.

— Está bien— dijo poniéndose en guardia, el otro salto a atacarlo y empezaron a chocar espadas, lo presiono pero el hombre no se rendía, si acaso solo sonreía. Intento acabarlo pero nunca podía darle un golpe, ni siquiera lo había tocado, entonces lo notó.

No lo estaba tomando en serio.

Gruño, ataco con rabia y lo atravesó, pero de nuevo su imagen desapareció y sintió un frio característico en su cuello.

— Parece que gané— se quedó en silenció un momento. Había perdido. — ¿Entonces el territorio es mío? —

—… Lo es— susurro molesto, era increíble… había perdido. Cuando el otro quito la espada se giró y se sentó sobre sus pies agachando la cabeza. El que perdida debía dar su vida. Era una regla justa.

— ¿Me ofreces tu vida? —pregunto sonriendo, Sesshomaru no respondió. — ¿Y? —

— Si— gruño sin mirarlo. El hombre se rio con suavidad.

— Y si mejor, ¿Te me unes? — Pregunto sonriendo— No quiero matar a alguien que es tan buen combatiente—

— No sirvo a nadie, así que mátame de una vez— respondió con frialdad.

— Es una lástima— dijo el en un gesto triste— está bien— dijo alistando su espada, Sesshomaru no cerró los ojos, solo espero la muerte… que no llegó.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — grupo cuando el hombre se giró para irse.

— Yo quiero tu servicio, no me interesa tu tierra—

— ¡No digas tonterías! — se levantó y se lanzó sobre el a pesar de no tener en sus manos la espada.

— Calma, podrías lastimarte— dijo sonriendo mientras lo esquivaba. Intento de nuevo y siguió hasta que de una muy patética manera tropezó. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? — hey, hey— dijo sujetándolo de la cintura. — Te dije que te calmaras. No me interesa tu tierra así que no insistas.

— Luchaste por ella— mascullo enderezándose y mirando sus pies, ¿tropezar? ¿Él? — y la ganaste. —

— No cambiare de opinión— respondió con seriedad.

— Maldición —

— ¿Es orgullo? — pregunto sonriendo Nura. — Lo siento pero ya lo dije— lo soltó y se giró de nuevo.

— Está bien— susurró Sesshomaru, Nura se giró interesado— me uniré a ti —

— ¿A sí? ¿En más de un sentido? — La risa se hizo presente mientras el daiyokai cerraba los ojos con irritación e intentaba darle con su látigo de luz, que también fue esquivado— es broma, calma—

— No bromeo— aclaro molesto.

— Pero aprenderás—


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru gruño por enésima vez en la noche, Rihan, como había insistido que lo llamara, solo se había pasado la semana siguiente a haberlo derrotado durmiendo en la copa del árbol que el con anterioridad había ocupado.

— ¿Planeas hacer algo? — cuestionó, intentando que dejara de vaguear, pero este no se dio por interesado. — Maldición— se giró y se recostó en la base del mismo árbol que el otro usaba.

— No te enojes Sesshomaru, aún estoy un poco débil, es todo— enarco una ceja en respuesta, ¿débil? ¿Era una broma? — No, no lo es— se rió apareciendo frente el inclino de modo que su cara quedo frente a la suya. — Para ser un hombre eres muy lindo— no supo en que momento pero se lanzó sobre el maldito y quedo sentado sobre el a horcadas.

— Cállate de una vez, o no me haré responsable por lo que haga— amenazo, mirándolo hacia abajo.

— Te vez aún mejor que hace un momento— dijo el otro ignorándolo— ¿Sabes? Tienes un cabello muy lindo, y si miras hacia abajo el cae rodeando tu rostro—

— ¿Qué demonios dices? — Lo soltó notando que con la amenaza no lograría nada— olvídalo— pero no pudo levantarse, un brazo rodeaba su cintura— ¿Qué? — Inhalo con sorpresa cuando el otro lo jalo y presiono su nariz en su cuello— ¿Qué crees que haces? — intento no moverse mucho, la respiración en su cuello era cálida. — ¿Rihan? —

— Hueles a Kerria— susurró el otro, el daiyoukai se quedó en silencio al oír un dejo de tristeza.

— Eh estado durmiendo en sus arbustos, ¿a qué más olería? — respondió tajante.

— Si, supongo— escucho un suspiro por parte del otro que finalmente lo soltó; se alejó de un salto mientras veía como saltaba de nuevo a la copa del árbol.

— ¿Amo Sesshomaru? — Yaken se acercó con algo de cautela— ¿Qué ocurrió? —

— Nada— respondió tranquilo— y te he dicho que no soy tu amo, ahora es el idiota de allá arriba—

— No debería decir eso, podría querer matarlo— dijo con miedo Yaken, gruño asustándolo.

— El día que tenga miedo a que me mate, no llegara— masculló lo suficientemente alto para que el tonto lo escuchara de allá arriba.

— Lo tendré en cuenta— respondió sin la característica burla, al parecer seguía extraño.

— Vete Yaken— ordeno, el demonio más bajo lo miro unos instante y asintió para luego irse.

Se sentó en silencio, de nuevo en la base del árbol y miró el cielo, de allí no se veía bien la luna, pero ahora debía conformarse con ello.

— Anda, sube— escucho a Rihan, lo sopeso un momento y finalmente subió al lado del otro, vio la luna un instante, hacia días no la veía tan bien; luego miró a su ahora amo.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —pregunto serio, el aludido tenía la mirada caída.

— Solo recordé a alguien— susurró en respuesta, enarco una ceja.

— ¿Una mujer? — pregunto en son de burla, pero la sonrisa triste lo hizo tomarlo en serio.

— Mi mujer, o al menos, la primera de ellas— aclaro, el daiyoukai lo miro unos instantes en silencio. ¿Primera?

— ¿Y porque no has ido por ella? — pregunto sentándose en una rama, a una distancia prudente del sinvergüenza.

— Esta muerta, no importa que tanto busque o camine, no la encontrare—

— Entonces deja de llorar algo que ya murió— dijo girándose, entonces sintió un golpe en la espalda y empezó a toser— ¿Eh? — estaba en el suelo con el hombre a horcadas sobre él y sus manos rodeando su cuello, lo había lanzado desde la copa del árbol.

Lo había hecho enojar.

— Otome, era una hermosa persona, así que piensa antes de decir alguna tontería sobre ella— sus ojos se había vuelto rojos y la esclerótica era negra. — ¿Entiendes? — gruño lo último.

— Está bien— Sesshomaru masculló negándose a que lo viera débil, más de lo que ya lo había visto. Cuando se levantaron noto que su obi se había roto en la caída, así que su armadura se soltó también— Maldición— farfulló quitándose la tela y la armadura, quedo con el kimono solo, afortunadamente su ropa era de dos piezas así que solo su camisa se había abierto.

— Lo siento— se disculpó el otro entregándole su propio obi.

— No digas tonterías, yo debí dejarlo así, después de todo, las mujeres hacen que los hombres enloquezcan— dijo negándose a recibirlo y caminado de nuevo hacia el árbol.

— Sesshomaru, ¿alguna vez has amado a alguien? — Preguntó el moreno, el aludido negó con la cabeza— eso explica que seas tan insensible. —

— Déjame en paz— advirtió, se giró intentando ignorarlo. — además si la amas tanto ¿por qué tuviste otras mujeres? —

— No lo planee, simplemente me enamore de la chiquilla— se rió el hombre— además me dio un hijo, que también amo mucho— el de cabello plata abrió los ojos con sorpresa— sí, tengo un hijo, se llama Rikuo— sonrió orgulloso.

— Tienes muchas sorpresas— murmuró cruzando sus brazos— ¿Qué se siente querer a alguien? — pregunto sin darse cuenta. El otro se quedó en silencio. Cuando pensó que no respondería lo escucho.

— Es como cuando respiras y sientes que te devuelve energía, sientes que tu corazón ya no es tuyo y mantienes una angustia permanente por su bienestar. —

— No se oye muy bien—

— Es cierto, pero a pesar de todo ello, nunca serás tan feliz como en ese momento— Rihan vio la luna.

— Es extraño— el daiyokai frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba la risa del otro.

— Sí, pero me encantaría que lo vivieras— murmuro burlón. Enarco la ceja.

— No digas tonterías— respondió poniéndose en pie— nunca caeré en esa estupidez por una mujer—

— Oh, eso no lo sabrás hasta que pase— la risa se oyó en la noche.

— Solo cállate—


	3. Chapter 3

Rihan vio la luna en compañía del daiyoukai, después de haber perdido la calma había pasado otros cuatro días, sentía que el hombre estaba por saltar de su piel pronto sino empezaban a moverse.

Sonrió internamente cuando lo vio dormirse de nuevo, al parecer había bajado la guardia en su compañía, pero también era cierto el hecho de que probablemente no se sentía bien.

La niña, Rin, no había vuelto desde ese día y Sesshomaru pasaba mirando en dirección a la aldea, al parecer el duro hombre había caído presa del berrinche de una cría.

— Sesshomaru— llamó con firmeza, lo vio abril lentamente los ojos, debía admitir para sí mismo que eran unos ojos muy bellos, brillaban como oro líquido. Era seguro que más de una mujer había caído presa de ellos, infortunadamente para ellas, él parecía tener un trozo de hielo por corazón.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó como si nunca hubiera cerrado los ojos, el hombre podía ser orgulloso.

— Ya no hueles a Kerria — dijo enarcando la ceja, el otro giro el rostro dándole ligeramente la espalda. La verdad era que ahora olía a crisantemo. Aceptaba internamente que realmente olía bien, y de algún modo cuadraba más con su imagen. _Flor de oro._ Oro, como sus ojos.

— Por qué ya no duermo allí —respondió tajante, Rihan sonrió divertido, _orgulloso y terco_.

— ¿Celos? — El rostro de Sesshomaru se petrifico antes de levantarse y bajarse del árbol, por su parte se rio por lo bajo, el hombre era divertido— Por cierto Sesshomaru— llamo sabiendo que lo escuchaba— ¿Cuántos años tienes? — el daiyoukai frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.

— No lo sé, unos 2000 tal vez, hace mucho no los cuento— respondió caminando al arbusto que ahora usaba para dormir. Rihan se tragó una exclamación, lo mejor era no decirle al hombre que lo había vencido alguien al que le quintuplicaba la edad.

— Eres viejo— Sesshomaru paró su andar y de un salto llego de nuevo a su lado.

— No tienes un hueso serio en el cuerpo, ¿no es así? —Gruño, sus colmillos habían salido ligeramente y sobresalían por sus labios, el segundo heredero los miro detenidamente— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto al notarlo.

— No lo sé, últimamente no me he sentido bien, lo siento— dijo desviando la mirada, se le estaba zafando la cabeza.

— ¿Uh? — Nura Rihan casi salta del susto cuando sintió una mano tocando su frente, en un acto tan humano que parecía irreal, el daiyoukai fruncía muy ligeramente el ceño intentando determinar si tenía fiebre o no.

— Sesshomaru— llamo quedo, el hombre bajo la mirada hacia sus ojos.

— ¿Qué? — el hijo del Nurarihyon guardo silencio un momento.

— ¿Cuándo conociste a Rin? — los ojos del hombre se oscurecieron y, probablemente de forma inconsciente, miró de nuevo la aldea.

— Estaba herido, ella me llevaba comida a pesar de que la amenazaba para que no lo hiciera— fue todo lo que dijo. De nuevo se giró y salto para irse, perdiéndose de la vista.

— Herido, ¿Eh? — Rihan puso sus manos cruzadas tras su cuello y miró la luna, a Sesshomaru parecía gustarle bastante contemplarla. Cerró los ojos un momento.

— Señor Rihan— abrió los ojos confundido, la luna estaba más alta, así que había dormido al menos un par de horas. — Señor Rihan— miró hacia abajo y vio a la pequeña en la base del árbol.

— Hola cariño— salto y se paró al lado de la niña— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó con una sonrisa, la niña llevaba un cesto de frutas y lo miraba con nerviosismo.

— ¿Sabe dónde está el señor Sesshomaru? — La niña tenía los ojos llorosos y un ligero puchero— No está donde duerme normalmente—

— Parece que ahora duerme en algún crisantemo— respondió caminando con la niña tras el— no debe estar lejos— efectivamente a los pocos momentos lo tuvieron a la vista. El daiyoukai estaba dormido en el arbusto— ¿Ves? —

— ¡Sí! — la niña estaba feliz, entonces se acercó despacio y en silencio; dejo la canasta cerca del hombre y se alejó de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué no lo despiertas? —Pregunto curioso, la cría pareció asustada y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza— Está bien, calma—

— Es solo que… Tengo miedo de que este enojado— Susurró cabizbaja. Rihan se quedó en silencio un momento.

— No creo que lo este, creo que estará feliz de verte— dijo sonriendo cerrando uno de sus ojos— ¿Por qué no lo pruebas? —

— ¡No! — ambos miraron al daiyoukai. El moreno sabía perfectamente que Sesshomaru ya había despertado, probablemente era muy incómodo fingir estar dormido, pero por el momento era lo mejor. — Solo dejaré esto aquí y volveré después— la niña empezó a alejarse lentamente— Adiós Señor Rihan— dijo despidiéndose con la mano y corriendo de vuelta a la aldea.

— Ya se fue— dijo divertido, noto como el otro abría los ojos y se acercaba a la canasta.

Le sorprendió el cuidado con la que la tomó, y a pesar de no haber cambio alguno en su expresión Rihan pudo ver con claridad que la rigidez de sus hombros desaparecía.

— Cuantas veces tendré que decirle que no lo haga— susurró el otro. Sesshomaru parecía tenso, o bueno, intentaba fingir que lo estaba. Pero, no era quien para señalar ese detalle.

— Bueno, es una niña, no deberías enojarte por ello— sonrió internamente enternecido— si no quieres las puedo comer yo — la mirada amenazante que recibió fue más que suficiente respuesta— o tal vez no— se rio divertido.

— Cállate— Gruñó.

— Oh, esto se está haciendo costumbre —


	4. Chapter 4

Nura Rihan miraba de cerca el rostro dormido del daiyoukai; si despertaba probablemente perdería más de un pelo, pero valía el riesgo, después de todo era realmente algo hermoso de ver, tenía unas facciones finas, las sombras de sus ojos que parecían maquillaje y las marcas en su rostro lo hacían todo un espectáculo para presenciar.

— Tienes un segundo para alejarte— lo escuchó; no se hizo rogar, en menos de lo que le había exigido ya estaba lejos en un lugar seguro para su cabello. — ¿Qué crees que haces? — exigió el hombre levantándose.

— Ya te he dicho que eres muy bello, solo buscaba algún defecto— sonrió con la misma soltura de siempre.

— Algún día te despertaras con un tajo en el cuello— masculló ignorándolo mientras se dirigía a la quebrada que pasaba cerca.

— No lo creo, tú me protegerás— respondió riendo caminando tras él, vio como el hombre se quitaba el kimono. Su piel era muy blanca y parecía de porcelana, pero definitivamente no era tan frágil.

— Yo soy quien lo hará— aclaro quitándose toda la vestimenta, su cabello blanco caía por su espalda hasta la parte trasera de sus rodillas cubriéndolo.

Una lástima.

— No lo harás— se rio tranquilo— ya que ahora soy tu amo— su sonrisa se hizo engreída mientras Sesshomaru fruncía el ceño y lo miraba de reojo— y cumplirás como mi sirviente—

—…— Este no respondió nada mientras se acercaba a la orilla, por mucho que quisiera matarlo, Rihan sabía que el hombre era alguien de honor.

— ¿Sabes? — Se acercó caminando a su lado— Te he dicho muchas veces que eres muy bello— el otro rodo los ojos— Deberías tomar mis palabras en serio—

— ¿Uh? — Rihan apareció detrás del hombre y respiro sobre su cuello, su pelo se había movido y veía la blanca piel de allí— ¿Qué…?—

— Así que la próxima vez, tómame en serio. ¿Bien? —finalmente planto un ligero beso en la nuca del daiyoukai.

— ¡¿Qu…?! ¡¿Qué demonio haces?! — grito girándose con sus garras listas, pero la imagen que rompió era de nuevo una ilusión, el real estaba en la orilla riendo divertido— ¡Déjate de bromas!, ¡compórtate como un maldito youkai!—

— No era broma, lo dije muy en serio— la sonrisa se perdió y lo miró con determinación.

— Lo próxima vez que hagas una estupidez de esas, te cortare un brazo— gruño con los colmillos fuera. Rihan sonrió de nuevo.

— Si sólo será el brazo lo que cortes, debo suponer que ¿Estas interesado en otra cosa? — enarco la ceja y miro al daiyoukai de arriba a abajo. Sesshomaru retrocedió adentrándose a la quebrada hasta que el agua llego al hueso de su cadera. Eso había sido incómodo.

— ¡Estup…! ¡Ugh! — gruño cuando sintió un dolor lacerante en su hombro, cuando se giró vio que era una flecha.

— ¡Un youkai! — escucho las voces de varios hombre. Los mataría. Cuando intento moverse, sintió que todo giraba, lo cual era totalmente ilógico.

— Cálmate— escucho la voz del idiota a su lado; sintió que era cargado y llevado a la orilla— Yo te protegeré—

— ¿Quién necesita que lo protejan? — masculló y oyó la ligera risa.

— Claramente tú— la burla fue un tanto cruel, pero no pudo contradecirlo, intento insultarlo pero ya no podía, solo tomo algo que tenía su mano sujeta y lo apretó, recibiendo un apretón en respuesta.

* * *

 _—Hola— se giró y vio una mujer humana de cabello lacio y largo, marrón al igual que sus ojos— Espero que cuides de mi hijo— la mujer sonrió con ternura. — Merece ser feliz—_

 _— ¿Tu hijo? —pregunto confundido, la mujer rio con suavidad y lo miró._

 _— Si, Rihan—_

* * *

— Ya era hora de que despertaras— escucho una voz, frunció el ceño cuando intento abrir los ojos y la luz le obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo. — Despacio gran youkai— la burla de nuevo se hizo presente.

— Cállate— farfulló, cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos se sentó con lentitud. — ¿Qué paso? —

— Te traje aquí, lejos de los hombres para curarte, ¿Te sientes bien? — pregunto poniendo una taza de sopa frente a él.

— Si — fue todo lo que contesto, tomo la taza frunciendo el ceño con incomodidad. Entonces lo noto, y la vena de su frente palpito con fuerza— ¿Mi ropa? —

— Veras, no tuve tiempo de tomarla— el hombre sonrió como si nada.

— Tuviste tiempo de meter las manos en las bolsas de los hombres por unas tazas, y no para tomar mi ropa— sonrió forzadamente— ¿Me crees estúpido? — masculló, el moreno pareció pensarlo. — Tu, mald…— se lanzó sobre él pero lo vio sonriendo.

— ¿Seguro que quieres lanzarte sobre mi desnudo? — la sonrisa se amplió aún más y Sesshomaru intento que no notara su incomodidad, no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse.

— ¡Por tu culpa! — Gruñó; intento ignorarlo, pero la mirada del idiota no era muy disimulada— ¡Mírame a la cara maldición! —

— Esta bien— Rihan se levantó y se quitó la parte superior del kimono— cúbrete con esto— Sesshomaru se lo arrebato y puso lo más rápido que pudo.

— Supongo que por ahora tendré que conformarme con tu rostro— dijo haciendo un puchero.

— Tu definitivamente estas mal, lo tuyo son las mujeres, deberías buscar alguna o algo— gruño molesto, recibió silencio, cuando se giró el hombre lo miraba directamente sonriendo.

— Tienes razón— sonrió— No he mirado las hermosas mujeres de esta época— el hombre miró en dirección a la aldea— ¿Te molesta estar solo unos días? — pregunto como un niño emocionado. Sesshomaru función el ceño.

— Claro que no, largo— dijo echándolo, el hombre se rio de nuevo.

— Esta bien— se rio con diversión y se fue a gran velocidad.

— Estúpido pervertido— suspiro y se sentó de nuevo para tomar su sopa. — Sabe bien—

Un mes después, el hombre no había vuelto.


	5. Chapter 5

— Maldito— gruño por enésima vez, ¿Unos días? ¡Un mes! El hombre era demasiado fuerte para haber sido derrotado, ¿no? Frunció el ceño — Debería ir a mirar—

Después de esconder todo, corrió a la aldea y empezó a buscar al degenerado vago, miraba a los alrededores escondido de la vista de los humanos, un youkai semidesnudo no sería algo muy aterrador. Apretó los dientes, maldita suerte la suya, que ni su ropa tenia. Frunció el ceño buscando por todos lados sin encontrarlo.

— Señor Koi, no haga eso— las agudas risas de unas mujeres llamaron su atención, cuando se giró y vio al maldito youkai, candidato a perder un brazo, tocando uno de los pechos de la mujer, sonreía pagado de sí mismo.

— Definitivamente está muy bien— Se giró listo para irse pero choco con alguien— ¿Eh? — cuando levanto la mirada Rihan estaba frente a él con una sonrisa.

— Hey — sonrió, Sesshomaru miro donde las mujeres que miraban alrededor entre sorprendidas y asustadas.

— Definitivamente ahora saben que eres un youkai— dijo enarcando la ceja, recibiendo la mirada fija de los ojos miel— ¿Pasa algo? —

— ¿Por qué me buscabas? —

— No lo hacía— respondió.

— Me estabas espiando— la sonrisa nunca se escapó de sus labios.

— Cállate, no te buscaba ni te espiaba, no serás arrogante— gruño caminando hacia el bosque.

— Y solo caminaste por los alrededores medio desnudo ¿Por gusto? —la sonrisa de amplió más.

— Sí. —

— Que tsundere— se rio el idiota, Sesshomaru se arrepintió enormemente de su idea de buscarlo.

— Sólo cállate— bajo la cabeza con rabia derrotado, no lo diría pero de hecho se sentía algo avergonzado.

— ¿Eh?... Sesshomaru— llamo con seriedad, lo miró confundido por el tono de voz— No te avergüences— dijo serio.

— No lo estoy— su voz fría. Desvió la mirada y no dijo nada en todo el camino, cuando llegaron el daiyoukai se sentó en las raíces de un árbol algo alejado.

— Sesshomaru— levanto la vista hacia el hombre.

— ¿Qué pasa? —su gesto se tensó, el otro suspiro y se arrodillo frente a él.

— Tendré que hacerlo yo o moriré esperando, ¿No es así? — dijo riendo, el de cabello plata ladeó la cabeza confundido.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — vio como el otro se acercó— ¿Qué haces? —

— Algo que he querido hacer— Los ojos dorados se abrieron con sorpresa cuando se acercó.

— Oye…— sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando el otro de nuevo metió su cara en su cuello e inspiro.

— Definitivamente te queda mejor el crisantemo— Sesshomaru apretó los ojos cuando sintió que una lengua lamia su cuello.

— ¿Que? — Se sintió alarmado cuando unos dientes mordieron su cuello con suavidad— Aléjate— ese maldito loco, Rihan se alejó y miro su rostro.

— Así que te pones de este modo por eso — sonrío pagado de sí mismo; solo entonces el daiyoukai noto que tenía los colmillos afuera y su esclerótica roja. — Que interesante, se cómo solucionarlo— se inclinó y lamio uno de sus colmillos; para su sorpresa estos inmediatamente se retrajeron— ¿Ves? — Sonrió y mordió sus labios con suavidad.

— N…— su respuesta fue cortada, Rihan movió sus labios seguridad sin usar su lengua y sintió con satisfacción como el daiyoukai dejaba lentamente de luchar contra él, demasiado lento si le preguntaban, las garras había raspado sus brazos. Eso dolería luego.

— Realmente eres algo digno de admirar— dijo el moreno mirando su rostro, juntando sus narices y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Rihan con picardía y Sesshomaru con algo de incomodidad. — Pero a eso no se le puede llamar un beso— sonrió juntando con suavidad los labios de ambos, a duras penas en una caricia — ¿Alguna vez has besado? —

— Aléjate— mascullo el de ojos oro, intentando alejarse.

— Eso es un no— sonrió, le gustaba la idea— lo haré lento, ¿bien? —

—Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras— gruño el otro poniendo sus manos en el pecho del segundo heredero.

— Pero lo haré así— burlo Rihan— no te pedí opinión. —

— Puedes ser realmente tirano ¿no? —

— Es uno de mis atractivos— respondió acercándose, miraba de cerca la boca del otro, realmente era algo apetecible— lo siento, no puedo esperar más—

— ¡Espera!, ¡Rihan! —Sesshomaru intento resistirse, pero el comandante del festival de cientos de demonios aprisiono sus manos con una sola sobre sus cabezas— tienes que controlarte, no soy una mujer—

— Lo sé— respondió el otro mordisqueando su cuello— y honestamente no puedo encontrar nada mal con eso— levanto la cara y lo miró directamente— eres demasiado apetitoso—

— No soy una comida — masculló retorciéndose, pero el otro no cedió espacio.

— Pues siento como si lo fueras. — Murmuró al oído del daiyoukai, que se paralizó ante esto— Sólo un beso— pidió con suavidad, Sesshomaru lo miró con algo de duda. ¿Cuál era la importancia de un estúpido beso?

— ¿Qué clase de petición es esa? — susurró en respuesta.

— Realmente estoy en mi límite— Rihan sudaba y sus ojos en ocasiones se volvían negros. — ¿Sesshomaru? — este lo miró unos segundo y suspiro.

— Está bien — el idiota ahora esa su amo, y ciertamente si intercambiar saliva lo tranquilizaba, aunque fuera raro, tendría que hacerlo.

— Gracias— sonrió, se acercó de nuevo, de acuerdo a su palabra fue despacio— lento— susurró juntando sus labios con suavidad cerrando sus ojos.

Sesshomaru no sabía qué hacer, lo cierto era que no, nunca había dado un beso. Cuando Rihan abrió la boca y acaricio sus labios con su lengua se sintió a si mismo alejar un poco.

— Abre un poco la boca— pidió el moreno, el daiyoukai no entendía del todo ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera con la lengua de alguien metida en su boca? — Cálmate— sintió que una mano acariciaba su nuca y su cuerpo pareció de inmediato relajarse, tenía un punto débil allí, tendría que tomar nota de eso. — Así— su voz era suave, entonces sintió de nuevo los labios moviéndose sobre los suyos aún más lento, esta vez pudo entender el ritmo y empezó a responder también.

A Rihan parecían encantarle la idea. Entonces de nuevo tentó sus labios con la lengua, el de cabello plata apretó ligeramente los ojos pero no se alejó y abrió un poco la boca. Entonces la lengua entro despacio y con cuidado, para que no se sobresaltara de nuevo. Definitivamente alguno había hecho un sonido extraño. No quería saber quién.

— Bueno— susurró el moreno sin aire cuando se separaron— Esto estuvo increíble— sonrió contento, el brillo había vuelto a sus ojos y se notaba algo más relajado.

— Bien por ti, no se repetirá de nuevo— Se alejó levantándose, El moreno se acostó de espaldas con las manos tras la cabeza.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro—


	6. Chapter 6

— ¡Aléjate! —gruño Sesshomaru cuando el moreno invadió su espacio personal. Los últimos dos días había estado realmente tenso e hipersensible a la presencia del otro, ni él entendía que pasaba. Por el contrario Rihan estaba completamente divertido. Ya que de hecho el sí tenía idea de que era.

— Cálmate, dijiste que no eras una mujer, no actúes como una— se rio esquivando el látigo que intento darle.

— Realmente no sé cómo perdí contra ti— masculló apretando la camisa a su alrededor. Se sentó frente al fuego cocinando una ardilla, había visto como Yaken le preparana a Rin.

— Porque soy el mejor— contestó arrogante. El daiyoukai quería cortarle algo, pero por experiencia sabía que no le tocaría ni un pelo.

— ¿Qué demonios me pasa?— gruño cuando le abrió un nuevo hueco a la camisa prestada.

— Yo sé que pasa— susurro en su oído, odiaba cuando hacia eso, sentía que todo le temblaba.

— ¿A sí? ¿Qué? — bufó intentando alejarse disimuladamente, pero un brazo rodeando su cintura lo detuvo. El último par de días Rihan hacia mucho eso, una de las razones que lo tenía saltando de su piel.

— Tensión sexual— murmuró sonriendo.

— Y eso ¿Qué es?— frunció el ceño mirándolo, el otro pareció sorprendido.

— Básicamente que quieres tocarme y besarme, pero no lo aceptas— respondió con toda la tranquilidad y frescura de siempre.

— Eso es una estupidez— farfulló, debía ser tan tonto como sonaba, ¿No?

— ¿Quieres probar?— sonrió socarrón.

— No probar, quiero que se me quite— retó molesto, era asqueroso sentirse así.

— Con esto es probable que se te pase— respondió con una sonrisa. Sesshomaru lo miró con seriedad.

— ¿Cómo?

— Un beso— su sonrisa fue digna del gato de Cherise.

— Ya lo hicimos— frunció el ceño confundido.

— No me refiero a un único. Uno por día— aclaró.

— ¿Por día? ¿Cuánto durará? — pregunto medio preocupado.

— No te preocupes en una semana lo notarás— instruyó serio, el daiyoukai lo pensó.

— Y ¿se me quitará?— pidió confirmación, el otro sonrió asintiendo. Suspiró un tanto derrotado. — Más te vale— Rihan se acercó rápidamente — ¡¿Qué haces?!

—Entre más rápido empieces, más rápido terminará todo— susurró Rihan mirándolo tranquilo. Tenía lógica.

— Bien pero cálmate— pidió molesto.

— Claro— respondió el segundo heredero mirándolo con diversión. Entonces se acercó al daiyoukai y lo beso.

Sesshomaru no podía terminar de entender que le pasaba al moreno, lo besaba con... Ansia, no había otra palabra, hambre tal vez. Pero la forma en que lo hacía, le tenía sintiéndose raro. El beso fue largo, cuando pensó que terminaría Rihan se alejaba y respiraba brevemente antes de volver de nuevo.

—Definitivamente increíble— susurró el otro respirando entrecortado, Sesshomaru se sentía extrañamente, más tenso— mañana— aseguró.

— Si.

* * *

— Rihan— gruño molesto a la semana siguiente— dijiste que se me quitaría— había sido besado todos los días como había dicho.

En ocasiones ni le preguntaba, solo llegaba y lo besaba donde fuera e hiciese lo que hiciese, cuando refutaba le recordaba que era por el quien lo hacía, y no podía hacer más. Había llegado a acostumbrarse y ahora solo se rendía y respondía cuando el moreno lo besaba de la nada. Era más sencillo.

— Era una estimación, tal vez seas de los que tarda más— respondió levantando los hombros.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?— mascullo.

— Que tal vez tardes otra semana— le respondió con pesar. Sesshomaru le lanzo una piedra — ¡Calma! no tengo la culpa— se quejó, el de cabello plata se detuvo aceptando que el otro no tenía que ver con ello, pero igual molesto.

— Solo una semana más, o me las pagaras— amenazo un tanto infantil.

— Está bien— le respondió en un puchero.

Y la semana pasó igual, pero Sesshomaru sintió un poco de esperanza cuando dejo de sentir esa ansiedad, al parecer ya se estaba acostumbrando.

O eso pensaba.

— ¡Rihan!— Grito enojado buscando al sin vergüenza, cuando lo tuvo en frente le lanzo un puñetazo que por supuesto fue esquivado. — ¿Qué me hiciste?

— ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó confundido.

— Sé que me hiciste algo, habla— amenazó— habla o te prometo que perderás algo de tu cuerpo—

—Primero explícame que pasa— el moreno lo miró extrañado.

— Dijiste que se me quitaría— reclamo.

— Sí. Hace unos días dijiste que si lo estaba haciendo— respondió confundido, el tono ofendido también estaba allí.

— si pero...— Sesshomaru cerro la boca y desvió la mirada.

— ¿Qué?

—No...

—No, ¿Qué?

— No es suficiente— susurró.

— Suficiente que— Rihan intentaba disimular la sonrisa.

— ¡Maldición! que uno ya no es suficiente— dijo incómodo.

— Oh

— ¿Oh?— evidentemente exasperado— dime que me hiciste—

— No hice nada, pero me alegro— sonrió acercándose— estaba algo ansioso—

— ¿De que hablas?, ¿Qué me hiciste? —exigió molesto e incómodo, ¿qué le pasaba?

— Que no te hice nada, no seas terco— se acercó un paso que Sesshomaru se alejo— pero no me quejo, para mí tampoco es suficiente.

—No te me acerques— amenazo.

—Lo siento, pero realmente lo necesito— sopló en su oído, el daiyoukai vio como la imagen del frente desaparecía. Lo había engañado. — Y tú también— lo giró y sonrió acercándose. Sesshomaru tan acostumbrado estaba que no renegó cuando recibió el segundo beso del día, de algún modo sabiéndole mejor que el anterior. Su labio fue mordisqueado y sintió que sus ojos se cruzaban. Iba perder la cabeza a ese paso.

— Lo que querías era esto, ¿No?— masculló alejándose, y por primera vez, logrando conectar un golpe— no caeré de nuevo, si te me vuelves a acercar te arrancare un brazo— sus colmillo afuera y su voz un tanto monstruosa, no hicieron que el otro lo pensara.

— Está bien— acepto sonriendo, el daiyoukai se alejó con el ceño fruncido— no necesitare acercarme— susurró tan bajo que el otro no escucho.


	7. Chapter 7

— Maldición— injurió el de cabello plata, se sentía pesado, ansioso y algo frustrado. Rihan no se había acercado en una semana, de hecho np lo miraba ni le dirigía la palabra.

Siguió haciendo la comida hasta que acabo, se la entrego y este la recibió con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, miraba la luna sonriendo, pero de nuevo, no lo miró a él. Se fue al crisantemo y cerró los ojos intentando dormir. Entonces lo escuchó irse, algo que había hecho las últimas noches. Frunció el ceño, no tenía nada que ver con él.

El día siguiente paso de forma similar, siendo ignorado y sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar. Hizo la comida de nuevo, se la entrego, esta vez no esperó nada, sólo lo dejo allí a su lado y se fue antes de sentir de nuevo el desprecio. Él había dicho que no se le acercara, pero para que no lo tocara, no que lo ignorara. Paso su mano por su cabello sin saber cómo actuar. ¿Debía seguir así o reclamarle? Miro su espalda, él estaba tan relajado como siempre; lo vio girarse y mirarlo por primera vez en una semana. Entonces notó que se había acercado, y la ceja enarcada que le dedicaba por ello.

— Esto…— Intento hablar, pero Rihan se giró dándole la espalda de nuevo. Su voz se fue ante esto, era una pérdida de tiempo, solo debía recurrir a su orgullo, si quedaba algo en ese momento. — Estúpido— pero no supo si era para el moreno o para él mismo. Miró de nuevo la espalda, sentía una especia de desesperación en el pecho, ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por que te acercas? — escuchó que habló, oir su voz lo hizo sentir extraño— Dijiste que no me acercara a ti— se detuvo de nuevo— ¿Qué pasa? — su rostro estaba serió, apretó la boca algo confundido y ofendido. Quería acercarse, ¿Tenía lógica? Pero si lo hacía se burlaría de él. Apretando los dientes y mirándolo fijamente tomo la decisión más cobarde que había tomado en su vida.

Se giró y corrió. Él, Sesshomaru, estaba huyendo. No podía creerlo.

— Ni creas que lo harás— escuchó a sus espaldas al otro y aceleró su paso. De repente alguien lo jalo de su cintura y termino estrellándose contra el piso, bajo el hombre. Tenía sus manos en los hombros contrarios, pero a pesar de que quería correr lo sostenía con fuerza. ¿Quería huir o no?

— Suéltame— exigió aturdido, pero Rihan solo lo aprisiono aún más contra el suelo.

— Cálmate— hablo con firmeza, logrando que parara de retorcerse— No pensé que realmente correrías— suspiró el otro— Eres impredecible ¿no? — sonrió un poco, tal vez intentando calmarlo. — Realmente debemos ponernos de acuerdo, esto de estar tan seguido en mi límite, me tiene los nervios de punta.

Sesshomaru empezó a luchar de nuevo, debía alejarse o se volvería loco, sentía que lo haría. Pero el otro no lo soltaba. Se retorció hasta estar sobre el otro.

— ¿Qué me hiciste? —exigió molesto. Rihan sonrió con algo de cautela. Y levanto la cabeza hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

— Logré que te interesaras a mí— sonrió tranquilo.

— ¿Por qué? — sus colmillos bajaron y sus esclerótica se volvieron rojos— ¿Por qué? —

— Porque me pareces un ser fascinante Sesshomaru.

— Estúpido— se acercó con toda la intención de rebanarle el cuello pero sus colmillos se retrajeron cuando se acercó. _Traicionado por su propio cuerpo_ , _genial_ — Me las pagaras— amenazo y finalmente cedió a su instinto. Se agacho y beso al idiota, cuando sus lenguas se encontraron no hubo duda de que el gemido fue suyo; fue un beso húmedo, hambriento y muy caliente— Me las pagaras— repitió.

— Está bien— respondió el otro, entonces en un movimiento tuvo al daiyoukai bajo el— lo tendré en cuenta— habló antes de besarlo ahora el, igualmente necesitado, igualmente caliente, Sesshomaru metió sus manos en el cabello ajeno y lo acercó, no teniendo suficiente. Sin duda iba a terminar loco. — Definitivamente necesitaba esto— susurró sobre sus labios.

— ¿Dónde nos deja esto? — preguntó incomodo, recibiendo una sonrisa y un beso más suave.

— Me contentaré con poder besarte cada que quiera— dijo sonriendo, Sesshomaru lo pensó un momento.

— Supongo que está bien— acepto, era claro que sería menos problemático.

— Me alegro, realmente me tenías tenso— dijo lastimero el moreno— tardaste un mes en ir por mí y ahora una semana para reaccionar.

— Te fuiste un mes, eres un irresponsable— recrimino molesto, Rihan hizo un puchero.

—No me fui, de hecho me quedé alrededor todo el mes— admitió, el de cabello plata lo vio con sorpresa— No me mires así, no quería ver a una mujer, no me interesaba, a decir verdad solo mantenía mis ojos en ti— acepto sonriendo.

— ¿Alrededor? — repitió asombrado.

— Si, solo fui a la aldea cuando decidiste buscarme— el hombre metió su cara en el cuello contrario— Pero en serio, ¿un mes?

— Tengo orgullo ¿Sabes? — Masculló— y no digas tonterías, tuviste dos esposas, ¿Por qué aceptarías un hombre?

— Lo pensé al inició, pero no soy de los que se mata la cabeza con tonterías — levanto los hombros tranquilo mientras mordisqueaba el blanco cuello— Me gustaste y simplemente actué sobre ello— su lengua lamio perezosa la piel.

— Deja de hacer eso— se quejó el daiyoukai— vamos, hace frío— ambos se levantaron y volvieron a donde estaban sus utensilios. Sesshomaru prendió una fogata y empezó a calentarse. Entonces sintió que Rihan se sentaba tras él y sus pies recogidos lo rodeaban, de algún modo se veía intimo— ¿Qué haces?

— No te estoy tocando— respondió sonriendo. El peli plata enarco la ceja corriendo hacia atrás recostándose en el pecho ajeno— técnicamente, tú me tocaste a mí— aclaró, el de ojos oro bufó para intentar alejarse pero un brazo le rodeo los hombros— Ya que estás ahí, deberías quedarte, tienes mi camisa, así que tengo frio— se quejó.

— Yo sólo tengo tu camisa, así que no te quejes— recalcó, sintió que el otro tocaba con su nariz su cuello y empezaba a acariciarlo. — Deja de hacer eso, ¿por qué el ambiente se puso tan empalagoso? — Se retorció, pero fu imposible zafarse— Siempre haces lo que quieres ¿no?

— Casi siempre— dijo aun acariciándolo— en este momento no; quisiera más que esto, pero por ahora debo conformarme

— Cállate —sintió la risa en su cuello.

— Como si no lo pensaras— dio directo en la llaga— algún día mi daiyoukai, más pronto que tarde— prometió.

— ¡Que te calles! —


	8. Chapter 8

Los días siguientes fueron más calmados, Rihan se tomó muy enserio su pedido, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para besarlo, a veces con intensidad y otras solo como una suave caricia, el daiyoukai no estaba seguro de cual le trastornaba más la cabeza.

— Sesshomaru— se giró al escuchar el llamado del que ahora era su amo— Es hora, debo reunir demonios— sonrió y cerro un ojo.

— Ya era hora— bufó molesto. Vio con confusión como el ayakashi iba detrás de un árbol y volvía con una bolsa— ¿Qué es?

— Te lo diré si prometes no enojarte— sonrió sacando la punta de su lengua.

— Está bien, supongo— se arrepintió enormemente cuando vio lo que saco; poco falto para que la vena de su frente estallara— Te voy a matar.

— Prometiste que no— respondió confiando, le extendió lo que llevaba.

Era su ropa. Por la que había vuelto en el mes que el idiota había desaparecido, pero ya no estaba; había dado por hecho que los humanos se lo habían llevado; pero no, era el sinvergüenza que tenía en frente y sonreía con confianza. La próxima lo pensaría mejor, antes de prometer algo.

— Te ayudare a vestirte.

— Si te acercas, perderás algo— aclaró, consiguiendo que el idiota ya fuera camino en sentido contrario; realmente agradecía, que el hombre aún lo tomara en serio, teniendo en cuenta que solo le había dado un golpe, por pura suerte. Era arrogante lo aceptaba, pero definitivamente no era idiota.

— Vamos a la aldea — dijo Rihan tranquilo, después de ponerse su ropa estaba tras él, camino a su destino.

— ¿Por qué? — frunció el ceño viendo como la aldea se veía cada vez más cerca.

— Tengo que despedirme— sonrió el moreno, Sesshomaru enarco una ceja con incertidumbre. — Puedes comprar frutas, me gustan— le entrego un dinero, que no tenía idea de donde había sacado.

— ¿Crees que soy tu mandadero? — gruño molesto, pero solo recibió una palmada en la cabeza como si fuera un crio. Lucho contra el instinto de sacar sus garras y atacarlo, no era un buen lugar. — Me las pagarás— amenazó por lo bajo, el otro se despidió y empezó a caminar; él por su parte se giró y busco algún pequeño puesto donde vendieran las dichosas frutas.

Compro lo necesario, se enojó y amenazó a más de un imbécil que lo quería robar. Por Rin había aprendido lo suficiente de como funcionada el lado humano. Y luego cuando por fin tuvo lo que el caprichoso quería, empezó a buscarlo. Pero no lo encontraba, recorrió la aldea de arriba a abajo y nada que aparecía. Empezó a gruñir por lo bajo y las personas comenzaron a evadirlo, si no aparecía rápido haría algún daño.

— Señor Koi— escuchó de nuevo el nombre y sabía de quien se trataba, se giró y su rostro se heló un momento, el hombre tenía chupones por su cuello y ya que la parte superior de su kimono estaba medio abierta se veían también los de su pecho. Rihan sonreía con su ojo cerrado, pero su sonrisa se congelo cuando lo vio.

— Sesshomaru— susurró sorprendido, el daiyoukai que no era considerado frio en vano, se acercó con su elegancia característica e hizo una reverencia que solo hizo que los ojos del moreno se abrieran más.

— Señor Nura, ya compre lo necesario; lo esperare en el lugar de siempre. Con permiso señoritas— dijo con toda la tranquilidad. Se giró aun consiente de la sorpresa que no abandonaba al idiota y se dirigió de nuevo al bosque. Medio enojado, medio indignado.

Lo peor fue que realmente tuvo que esperar bastante, era de noche cuando el otro al fin regresó; el de cabello plata hizo la comida y se la sirvió. Rihan no dijo nada, no se explicó, ni excuso, para ser sinceros no mencionó nada. No sabía si enojarse o algo, ¿Debería? O más bien ¿Tendría el derecho? Era claro que no tenía ninguna relación o algo así, después de todo solo se había dado besos, pero ¿Era necesario hacerlo en su cara? Bueno realmente no había sido en su cara ya que él mismo lo había buscado.

Cerró los ojos decidiendo no pensar más en ello, si para el otro no era importante; no se mataría la cabeza con eso.

* * *

— ¿Celos?— preguntó al otro día el moreno al ver que el daiyoukai no lo había mirado. Sesshomaru enarcó la ceja con algo de sorpresa.

— No digas tonterías — bufó el aludido dándole la espalda.

— Entonces ¿Puedo darte un beso? — pregunto sonriendo.

— No — su rostro no dejo de estar impasible. Una risa hizo que mirara al de cabello negro — No te equivoques — aclaro con seriedad logrando que la sonrisa de Rihan se perdiera y fuera reemplazada por un ceño fruncido. — No soy ningún púbero para competir por la atención de nadie — Rihan se quedó en silencio ante estas palabras — si quieres quedarte con ellas, puedes hacerlo, pero conmigo no te involucraras más. — Sin decir otra cosa se alejó.

— Entonces, ¿ya terminaste conmigo? — pregunto serio el segundo heredero.

— Tal parece — su frialdad se derritió rápidamente cuando sintió al otro tras él.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo aceptare tan fácilmente? — Susurró en su oído — De mí no te has librado.

— No digas tonterías — se retorció el daiyoukai ya que el moreno había puesto sus brazos alrededor.

— Si me dejas hablar lo haré— dijo el moreno sin soltarlo.

— ¿No te hacías el interesante hace un momento? — gruño sintiendo que sus colmillos bajaban.

— Sé que esto no arreglara nada, tal vez lo empeore, pero tengo que decirlo— hablo con seriedad, el de ojos oro lo miro confundido— te vez sexy enojado.

— ¿Qué…?

— Dije que no serviría de nada, ahora, déjame hablar— siguió como si nada, pero Sesshomaru se retorció con más fuerza.

— Suéltame.

— Deja de ser terco y déjame hablar— gruño apretando con fuerza, el de cabello plata era fuerte.

— Cállate.

— Está bien ¡Maldición! Estos no son chupones— esto finalmente llamo la atención de un incrédulo daiyoukai— y esas tampoco eran mujeres.


	9. Chapter 9

— ¿Qué? — Sesshomaru miro al moreno con la duda en su rostro— ¿crees que soy estúpido? —pregunto molesto, finalmente logró soltarse y se alejó.

— Sesshomaru, escúchame— gruño Rihan siguiéndolo, pero el daiyoukai no escuchaba — ¡maldición! — mascullo sujetándolo fuertemente de la muñeca.

— ¡Te dije que…!— el de cabello plata frunció el ceño en medio de su gesto de sorpresa, cuando el idiota se acercó hasta rozar sus labios— Aléjate— advirtió.

— Sólo quiero que me escuches— exigió sin pudor— si dejaras de comportarte como un niño y escucharas, entenderías las cosas— su tono fue suave y controlado.

— ¿Me estás diciendo inmaduro? — pregunto medio ofendido. Rihan sonrió con tensión mientras ponía una de sus manos en la nuca del otro y lo apretaba con fuerza sin llegar a lastimarlo.

— No, te estoy diciendo infantil— corrigió, sin ser realmente algo diferente. El de ojos ámbar entrecerró los ojos, indignado.

— Suéltame— gruño intentando alejarse, pero la mano que lo apretaba seguía sin aflojar.

— Creo que no has entendido Sesshomaru, — hablo el segundo comandante, con voz ronca y un brillo de picardía en sus ojos. — tú, eres mío. — acallo todas las palabras con un beso que dejo la mente del yokai en blanco, un beso que no hubo duda, era pura y llana posesión. Su lengua lo invadió con seguridad y algo de agresividad, no le dio tregua u oportunidad de rechazarlo.

— Estás loco— susurró sin aire cuando se separaron levemente.

— Parece que apenas lo entiendes— sonrió tranquilo— ahora, escúchame— exigió masajeando el cuello del otro, sonriendo satisfecho cuando los ojos ajenos se entrecerraban en ocasiones disfrutando. — ¿Entiendes?

— Habla rápido.

— Bien— sonrió pagado de sí mismo— el día que decidiste buscarme llegue a la aldea un poco antes que tu— hablo tranquilo sin dejar de masajearlo— conocí a tres bakemonos*— Sesshomaru abrió los ojos prestando atención, a pesar de la relajación de su rostro. — Ellos son quienes se transforman en mujeres para atraer clientes, son una buena fuente de información.

— ¿Y? —Frunció el ceño sin darse por vencido con su enojo— ¿los chupones? — gruño enojado, pero solo recibió una risa y un beso en el cuello debajo de su oreja.

— Son el tinte que desprenden las flores— respondió divertido— Me pinto para la imagen, no puedo pasar horas con unas mujeres y terminar igual de fresco— susurro en su oído— por supuesto, quizá acepte la invitación de otra persona— Rihan sonrió con diversión, cuando vio la incomodidad en el otro— pero eso será para luego— finalmente se alejó, y casi sintió el profundo respiro que tomo el daiyoukai.

— ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño, pero a diferencia del iracundo de hace unos momento, este era más un sinónimo de duda y pensar.

— Esto es todo— finalizo— por muy problemático que seas, decidí quedarme contigo— sonrió divertido.

— Eso debería de decirlo yo— gruño de vuelta.

— ¿O sea? ¿Qué ya me consideras tuyo? — jugo divertido, pero su risa fue cayada por una respuesta inesperada.

— Por supuesto que me perteneces, con la actitud del diablo incluida. — Mascullo aun pensando— Supongo que tiene su lógica— acepto— eso no quiere decir que me agrade— aclaró.

— La próxima vendrás conmigo, ¿te parece? — su sonrisa fue entre contenta y afectada.

— No, ellos se sentirán más cómodos contigo, mi actitud no es la mejor para el caso— refuto el otro— tienes mejores tratos con los demonios— Sesshomaru se sentó con los pies extendidos.

— No pensé que lo aceptaras— murmuro divertido, recibiendo una mirada fulminante— no me puede culpar por eso— se defendió.

— Supongo que no— el daiyoukai miro las nubes con tranquilidad— Debemos investigar como llegaste aquí— hablo de repente.

— No creo que…

— Es necesario, por mucho que sean comunes los ayakashi, el hecho de viajar en el tiempo no es normal— lo calló el de cabello plata— aunque no tengo idea de dónde buscar.

— Por eso debemos buscar demonios— contesto el moreno recostándose en el suelo a su lado, con su cabeza apoyada en sus muslos. Espero recibir una reprimenda o un insulto, pero su sorprendido de nuevo cuando una delicada mano con unas garras de algún modo pulidas pasaron por su cabello con suavidad. Había ocasiones en las que todo era tan bello y tan feliz que lo asustaba un poco.

— Supongo que no queda de otra que darte la razón— Sesshomaru suspiro con su pelo cayendo hacia adelante, el moreno lo miró un momento e imito el gesto— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada, solo que…— apretó los labios— lo siento, pero realmente no soy un santo.

— ¿Uh? — Sonó confundido— ¡¿Eh?! — fue lo siguiente cuando estuvo acostado en el suelo con un moreno sobre él sonriendo arrogante. Eso no se veía bien. — ¿Qué haces? — mascullo con sus manos en los hombros contrarios.

— Te lo dije, no soy un santo— Rihan se inclinó y mordió la unión de su cuello y su hombro, sin herirlo, pero lo suficiente para dejar una marca.

— No hagas eso— gruño el daiyoukai sintiendo cono su haori iba soltándose y sus hombros empezaban a descubrirse, se estremeció cuando sintió una mordida en su hombro y luego una lamida.

— ¿Por qué? Esto te gusta — Respondió en su oído disfrutando el temblor que recibió.

— Realmente eres bastante arrogante, ¿no? — su voz se mantuvo firme y Rihan no podía dejar de deleitarse en el temple del demonio.

— No lo niego— acepto besándolo con suavidad, pudo sentir la sorpresa del otro ante la delicadeza, _Vamos abre la boca para mí,_ pidió mentalmente y como si lo hubiera escuchado Sesshomaru lo hizo; decidió tomarse su tiempo, después de todo eran pocas las veces que lo hacía así y descubrió con goce que este modo afectaba más a su tsundere compañero. — Realmente me encantas— susurro sobre sus labios, disfruto ver la mirada ajena desenfocada, los labios levemente hinchados y sus manos aferrándolo.

— ¿Sesshomaru? — el aludido abrió los ojos con sorpresa, enfocando repentinamente. Miro al moreno sobre él, este tenía una de sus piernas metidas ente las suyas. Eso no debía verse muy propio de él, mucho menos su haori a medio quitar.

— Maldición— mascullo intentando incorporarse, pero se sorprendió al sentir una fuerza impidiendo que lo hiciera— ¿Rihan? — este no lo miró tenía los ojos puestos en quien acababa de llegar, como si fuera una especie de amenaza.

— ¿Sesshomaru? — volvieron a llamar, aún con incredulidad.

— Sí, soy yo… Inuyasha.


	10. Chapter 10

— ¿Qué…?— su medio hermano parecía simplemente no saber qué decir, y lo entendía.

— No preguntes nada— dijo frustrado— déjame levantar, diablos— siguió jurando en voz baja mientras se organizaba la ropa.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntaron sus dos acompañantes al unísono, los miró con su característica frialdad.

— Nadie importante—cuando finalmente estuvo presentable, los miró, Rihan parecía que le iba a salir otra cabeza de la fuerza con la que miraba al medio demonio e Inuyasha solo levantaba la ceja interesado y divertido.

— Supongo que te responde a ti— el hanyou de cabello plata miro al Rihan— ¿Eres un demonio?

— Medio demonio de hecho—… _Espero cuides de mi hijo._

— Oh, yo también lo soy— Inuyasha miró con desconfianza— No te había visto por aquí.

— Soy, digamos que, nuevo— el moreno sonrió forzoso, ambos se miraron en silencio midiéndose.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Inuyasha? — pregunto adelantándose, ignoro la tensión del cuerpo del azabache y se concentró en su medio hermano.

— Curiosidad supongo, Rin dijo que había un hombre contigo— respondió mirándolo un momento antes de posar sus ojos de nuevo en el otro— pensé que por fin me desharía de ti, pero supongo que fue una ilusión vana— sonrió con ironía.

— No pienses estupideces— habló mordaz— solo largarte.

— ¿Quieres pelea? — Inuyasha ya estaba sacando su Tessaiga.

— ¡Abajo! — Sesshomaru presenció la penosa caída del idiota frente a él; estar atado a una humana de ese modo…

— Kagome— Inuyasha gruño molesto mirándola aún más furioso.

— Deja de hacer tonterías— lo regaño señalándolo, entonces los miró— ¡Hola cuñado! — sintió que la vena de su frente se hinchaba y Rihan dejaba escapar la tensión para convertirla en sorpresa y curiosidad.

— No me llames así— gruño, la humana lo miro sonriendo sin asustarse ni un poco. A veces era tan exasperante.

— Lamentamos haberte molestado, ya nos vamos— miro al hanyou a su lado con una sonrisa que parecía más una amenaza.

— Sesshomaru— Inuyasha lo miro un momento, parecía sinceramente confundido— ¿Te sientes bien? — pregunto de la nada, el aludido se tensó ante esto.

— ¿Preocupado? — preguntó con burla.

—Sorprendido, más bien— corrigió— esto es muy extraño— murmuró rascando tras su oreja.

—Solo cállate y lárgate— No era como si no lo supiera.

— Quien lo habría pensado de ti— murmuro el Taisho menor para sí mismo —hilarante.

— Inuyasha— gruño intentando darle con su látigo.

— Sesshomaru— llamo Rihan con firmeza— contrólate— todos se quedaron en silencio, cuando Sesshomaru hizo lo ordenado, Inuyasha no podría tener los ojos más abiertos.

— Esto es de locos— dijo boquiabierto.

— Él es el nuevo dueño de estas tierras, cállate y vete— informó el daiyoukai impávido. Ambos hermanos se miraron un momento, Inuyasha no hizo preguntas, asintió hacia Kagome.

— Está bien, vamos— los miró un momento y luego se fue, en algún momento a lo lejos el par se tomó la mano.

Empalagosos.

— No sabía que tenías un hermano. — escucho al moreno tras él, reprimió un suspiro.

— No es nada que te importe— gruño a el cielo— recuerda que debemos irnos.

— ¿Y Rin?— preguntó mirando al demonio, Sesshomaru se giró hasta verlo con seriedad.

— Le dije a Yaken que la cuidara— ambos pensaron en el hecho de que el ya no tenía poder para hacer eso, pero ninguno lo menciono.

— Está bien— acepto el azabache pero tenía al daiyokai fijo en su lugar con su mirada.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?— pregunto exasperado.

— No quiero que te vuelvas a encontrar con el— sentencio.

— No seas ridículo. — El de ojos ámbar giro molesto.

— Creo que no me entiendes— se detuvo ante el gruñido— no es una sugerencia, ni una pregunta. Es una orden— su tono no cambio en ningún momento, parecía a punto de atacarlo.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— pregunto tenso ante el que ahora ratificaba era su amo.

— No lo harás. — repitio.

— Dame una buena razón. — su voz sonó mordaz, no se quedaría callado ante una orden tan estúpida.

— Porque yo lo digo. — sus ojos estaban negros.

— No seas tonto— respondió, y posteriormente fue estampado boca abajo al suelo— ¿Rihan?— el aludido solo gruño en respuesta— déjame girar— a pesar de la evidente disconformidad lo dejo hacerlo— ¿Qué pasa?— no respondió solo lo miro con sus ojos de esclerotida negra, pero no parecía humano.

— No lo volverás a ver— repitió con voz rasposa.

— Ellos son quienes cuidan a Rin, no puedo hacerlo. — intento calmarlo, aceptando que pelear no lo estaba llevando a ningún lado.

— La cuidare yo. — Rodo los ojos ante la respuesta... esto pareció calmarlo un poco.

— No digas tonterías— calló ante un nuevo gruñido. — ¡¿Qué pasa?!— devolvió el gruñido con los colmillos afuera.

— Eres diferente— respondió el otro— no eres igual, no me gusta— parecía enojado y algo preocupado. Sesshomaru quedó callado un momento.

— Así soy con ellos, ¡idiota!— le grito molesto.

— Pero seguiste hablándome a mí del mismo modo— reclamó aun molesto, el daiyoukai cerró los ojos intentando tener paciencia.

— A veces pareces un niño— masculló, más que un niño parecía un ayakashi, y muy molesto.

Puso sus mano en el cuello ajeno y lo halo hasta que éste cayó sobre él, no se quejó por el peso extra.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó el moreno.

— Tu parte youkai está nerviosa, solo intento calmarla— explico aun con su manos en la nuca ajena. — Debemos darle algo— murmuró acercando sus rostros.

— ¿Como qué?

— Tu eres el pervertido aquí, imagínalo— acto seguido lo beso, Rihan se detuvo y se concentró en el beso. El de cabello plata cerro los ojos sintiendo los colmillos ajenos raspar ligeramente sus labios.

— Lo siento pero no es suficiente— murmuró el moreno abriéndose un espacio entre las piernas del sorprendido daiyoukai— no es tan extremo no te preocupes— respondió riéndose, recuperaba de a poco el control, y aprovecharía la situación para desequilibrar definitivamente al orgulloso daiyoukai.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?— pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

— Mi sangre ayakashi no está nerviosa, — respondió sonriendo— solo se siente algo posesiva.

— Eso es estúpido— bufo el daiyoukai— suéltame. — amenazó cuando sus manos fueron aprisionadas contra en suelo por las ajenas.

— Solo un poco mas— rio tranquilo, Sesshomaro había empezado a actuar como antes.

— Solo un rato. — masculló en respuesta.

Rihan asintió y recostó su cabeza en el pecho foráneo, suponía que tendría que aguantarse otro poco, gimió interiormente, Sesshomaru con su temperamento y todo era muy inocente en algunas cosas, tendría que soportar por ahora. Cerró los ojos y quedaron allí un momento en silencio.

— Me gusta. — Susurró el moreno.

— ¿Qué te gusta?— cuando no escucho respuesta torció la cabeza para verlo, el azabache estaba dormido. — Eres un confianzudo— se quejó por lo bajo, suspirando y sin ser muy consciente de ello empezó a acariciar el pelo oscuro.

— Sesshomaru— murmuro dormido. _Ugh_ , no debería llamarlo dormido, se sentía… extraño.

— Piensa antes de hablar— bufó sorprendido y quizá solo un poco feliz… Sin embargo, lo que escucho luego lo paralizó.

— Lo siento Otome.


	11. Chapter 11

— Sesshomaru— llamo el moreno con seriedad el Yokai — ¿Qué te pasa? — el aludido lo miro un momento pero poco tiempo después desvió los ojos.

— Nada, ¿Qué podría ocurrirme? — respondió tranquilo, ambos caminaban por el bosque cerca de los territorios de un Yokai poderoso, solo rodeaban los limites intentando llamar la atención del susodicho sin entrar en conflicto. ¿Por qué? Era una excelente pregunta, y Sesshomaru quería conocer la respuesta.

— En serio piensas por un momento, ¿Qué me he creído eso? — Rihan lo miro atentamente, su ceño ligeramente fruncido. — ¿Qué te…?

— Este no es momento para delirios— corto seriamente— necesitamos agilizar esto— sentencio.

— Sabes que yo soy el que da las órdenes aquí, ¿No? — ironizo con acritud.

— Si tienes algún problema tal vez solo deberías matarme— respondió dándole la espalda— estás en tu derecho— Rihan dio un gruñido bajo ante la impertinencia, era cierto que podía hacerlo, pero por obvios motivos no lo haría.

— Estas empezando a molestarme— murmuró con los dientes apretados. No entendía que había pasado, llevaba así una semana, había creído que ese momento que pasaron juntos acostados sería más productivo, pero parecía haberse equivocado, y no podía encontrar el problema.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — pregunto una voz.

— Oh— Rihan inmediatamente sonrió— Por fin te dignas a parecer— se giró hasta mirar un hombre de kimono blanco, cabello largo negro y una máscara blanca cubriendo su rostro.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — pregunto con voz calmada, Sesshomaru frunció el ceño ante el ambiente, de algún modo no parecía tenso.

— Soy Nura Rihan, mucho gusto— el moreno sonrió tranquilo cerrando uno de sus ojos— me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿podemos? — el hombre de la máscara se quedó en silencio un momento.

— Nunca había escuchado tu nombre— respondió— si quieres pelear por la tierra deberías empezar de una vez, no me gusta perder el tiempo.

— Oh, pero yo no quiero tu tierra— la sonrisa no se perdió— cuando hablemos me entenderás, ¿Podemos? — repitió la pregunta.

— Esta bien— respondió al cabo de unos minutos en silencio— Síganme— se giró y empezó a adentrarse en su territorio.

— Solo voy yo— aclaro Rihan tranquilo caminando, Sesshomaru se detuvo de inmediato y lo miro desconcertado, pero Rihan no giro en ningún momento.

— Idiota— mascullo, sentándose en la raíz de un árbol cuando ambos se perdieron de vista. Se recostó y no pudo evitar pasar una mano por su rostro. Estaba cansado, y no solo físicamente, era incomodo evitar el contacto físico cuando parecía que su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos. Lo hacía sentirse molesto consigo mismo, por la dependencia que sentía.

— _Lo siento Otome_.

Apretó los puños, sintiendo una asquerosa ansiedad, si Rihan sentía aun algo por la que fue su esposa, lo que era completamente lógico, no habría nada que hacer, tal vez Rihan necesitaba un desahogo. ¿Uhg? Negó con la cabeza, ya estaba pensando tonterías, si el idiota quisiera un desahogo se habría buscado mujeres en la aldea. Pero entonces ¿Por qué él? Apretó los dientes, molesto; ¿Por qué no podía simplemente olvidarlo y hacer como que nada había pasado? Por supuesto las cosas no iban a ser fáciles para él, _¿Cuándo lo eran?_ Se preguntó con ironía.

— _Yo vengo del futuro_ — _dijo Rihan con seriedad, Sesshomaru se habría burlado de no ser porque no reía._

— _Deja las estupideces_ — _recalco ignorándolo._

— _No son estupideces_ — _refuto el moreno_. _Acto seguido paso todo un día contándole las maravillas del "mundo moderno"._

— _Supongo que estás loco_ — _susurro resignado._

— _Te he dicho que no_ — _Rihan suspiro_ — _por ahora solo créeme, ¿bien?_ —

— _Está bien_ — _dijo ignorándolo. El hombre estaba loco._

Rodo los ojos recordando esa tarde, había pensado que estaba bajo el cargo de algún loco y tendría que soportar la eternidad entre tonterías e imaginaciones. Sin embargo, esa noche algo cerró su metafórica boca.

 _Sesshomaru miro a su alrededor, movió la mano frente a él, por la imagen y por su reacción, podía adivinar que era un sueño. Escucho un gruñido, se sobre salto y giro buscando la fuente, frente el vio una lata gigante con ruedas negras, ¿Qué demonios era eso? Aunque era realmente grande para una lata no era más alto que el, había vidrio en algunos espacios de la lata._

— _Es un auto_ — _dijo la mujer que le había hablado antes. Sesshomaru se empezó a preguntar si tal vez, finalmente había enloquecido._

— _¿Qué?_ — _el daiyokai miro como si la lata fuera un… algo que le produjera miedo._

— _Mi nombre es Yohime_ — _sonrió la mujer_ — _Aunque morí mucho antes de que existieran, he visto los avances de las personas_ — _ella miró todo con estoicismo._

— _Es imposible_ — _negó con la cabeza, no podía ser. Si, estaba loco._

— _¿Eso crees?_ — _La mujer de ojos tristes lo miró con seriedad_ — _Señor,_ _acabas de imaginar algo que se inventara_.

— _O puede ser solo un sueño_ — _refuto serio. La mujer asintió._

— _Está bien_ — _dijo la mujer. De inmediato, Sesshomaru vio un miles de cosas pasar frente a sus ojos y los nombres de ellas, sucesos, personas. Hasta que cayó sentado por la inmensidad de la información._ — _Creer o no, es tu decisión_ — _dijo la mujer frente a el_ — _solo no olvides, que la existencia de Rihan depende de que creas_.

No había podido seguir durmiendo después de eso, y por loco que sonara y fuera, decidió creer, aunque fuera alguna alucinación de su cerebro, tal vez solo quería darle alguna explicación, no muy lógica por cierto, a la tontería debido a su interés por él.

— Deja de pensar tonterías Sesshomaru— suspiro frustrado, la duda y la ansiedad lo estaban agotando, no podría seguir así mucho tiempo. — Solo olvídalo— susurro cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

— Pero antes de que lo olvides— Sesshomaru abrió los ojos de repente para encontrar a un Rihan acuclillado hasta su altura, sus ojos al mismo nivel— Me gustaría que me lo contaras... — Su rostro serio— luego podremos olvidarlo los dos.


	12. Chapter 12

— ¿Qué…?— quedo paralizado un momento— ¿No estabas con el Yokai? — carraspeo un poco antes de ponerse de pie. Pero inmediatamente allí fue jalado hasta caer de rodillas frente al moreno— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Qué te pasa a ti? — Rihan no reía— he esperado que me lo dijeras, pero debí saber que no lo harías.

— Claro que no— acepto sin más, sin embargo, siguió sin poder levantarse— Rihan— mascullo. El aludido siguió allí, sin diversión, en su lugar parecía exasperado.

— No te estoy preguntando, ni pidiendo opinión— su voz bajo una octava— me dirás que pasa, ahora mismo— Sesshomaru se sentía particularmente suicida, así que se acercó hasta rozar sus narices.

— No— La esclerótica del moreno inmediatamente se volvió negra.

— Ojala no te arrepientas de eso— su voz sonó grave y ligeramente monstruosa. Acto seguido Sesshomaru se sintió cargado como un bulto y moviéndose velozmente hasta llegar a una cueva.

— ¿Cómo supiste de esto? — pregunto mirando su alrededor.

— Explore— fue todo lo que dijo, se quitó la tira con la que amarraba la parte inferior de su kimono, por supuesto esta parte cayó, pero no se inmuto.

— Rihan, ¿Qué estas…?— el daiyokai frunció el ceño, la parte superior del kimono lo tapaba pero, no era algo que lo hiciera sentir más tranquilo. — ¿Rihan?

— No quieres hablar por las buenas— dijo el moreno apareciendo tras él y amarrando sus manos con una velocidad y eficacia envidiables. — Lo harás por las malas.

— ¿Qué harás? — gruño Sesshomaru intentado romper las tiras sin éxito— ¿Torturarme? —se petrifico al sentir el aliento ajeno en su oreja.

— De cierto modo, si— el moreno lo empujo hasta que este cayó acostado en medio de gruñidos y amenazas.

— Suéltame idiota, pelea como un hombre— bufaba retorciéndose.

— Lo voy a hacer— respondió tranquilo, había extendido sus pantalones en el suelo, de modo que Sesshomaru no se lastimaba la piel.

— Amarrarme, no dice eso— increpo indignado, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Rihan se rio, no una alegre, ni siquiera burlona risa, era más bien, maliciosa.

— Te torturare como un hombre puede torturar a otro, sin matarlo— se sonrisa no disminuyo y sus ojos negros tenía un anormal brillo.

— ¿Perdiste la cabeza? — Sesshomaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando Rihan se inclinó sobre él y paso sus manos por su cintura— ¿Qué…?— vio cómo su obi era quitado, el cinturón de tela que había comprado también, hasta que quito la parte superior de su kimono. — ¿Rihan? — Ahora más que impertinente, sonaba nervioso— ¿Qué haces? — el tercer heredero soltó sus manos un momento y las amarro a un raíz sobre su cabeza sin darle tiempo de huir.

— Ya te lo dije— el moreno, miro la piel blanca, las tetillas rosadas y bajo hasta ver los marcados abdominales; ambos eras de músculos magros, aunque Sesshomaru aún era el más delgado — Voy a torturarte— acto seguido se inclinó hasta lamer el cuello del daiyokai, el cual se estremeció. _Por sorpresa_ , claro.

— No, ¿Qué demonios? — Rihan se abría reído por el juego de palabras pero miraba el chupón que acababa de dejar en la nívea piel. — Detente, ¿Finalmente perdiste la cabeza? — Sesshomaru parecía más que querer insultarlo, hacer que parara.

— Eso parece— admitió sin dejar de mirar, bajo la mirada y siguió lamiendo— porque no puedo dejar de pensar en marcarte.

— ¿Deten…?— Sesshomaru inspiro con fuerza, cuando Rihan mordisqueo su pezón— Para Rihan— susurro con los dientes apretado.

— ¿Por qué? — lamio para calmar el dolor de la mordida, sintió los músculos del abdomen bajo él tensarse— Parece que lo disfrutas—

— No lo estoy disfrutando— gruño molesto, aunque su jadeo decía lo contrario— ¿Qué clase que porquería estás haciendo?

— Marcarte— el moreno no había llegado hasta donde estaba porque se dejara provocar, aunque había tenido sus momentos, no lo negaba.

— Detente Rihan— mascullo— Para esto— seguía, el aludido decidió callarlo, subió y lo beso.

Ambos gimieron, aunque el daiyokai lo negaría toda la vida, Rihan se concentró en besar al hombre bajo él, nunca se había sentido atraído por un hombre y a pesar de que era nuevo para él, no por eso era menos emocionante y excitante. Incluso el genio del hombre lo hacía más atractivo, y eso que se había inclinado por las tranquilas como Otome y las lindas como Wakana. Al parecer también le gustaban con lengua afilada. Si pensara en ello, no se consideraría realmente homosexual, a pesar que no podría tener menos problema con eso, no creía que fuera el caso, de ser así se habría sentido atraído por más de uno de sus soldados. ¿Qué tendría este daiyokai de diferente? Cuando lo sintió gemir de nuevo en su boca, y las manos ajenas en sus brazos intentando acercarlo, no le pudo importar menos que era lo que había o no en el hombre. El hecho era que lo tenía loco.

— Detente— susurro de nuevo Sesshomaru, sus ojos vidriosos y sus rostro sonrojado era algo que hasta ese momento no había visto. ¿Quién habría pensado que el demonio lograría verse lindo?

— Eres hermoso— susurro, se inclinó y lo beso de nuevo, el otro respondió de nuevo, pero se puso tenso de repente.

— Detente Rihan— hablo de nuevo, recuperando su cordura— he dicho que pares, idiota— gruñía, aun siendo ignorado— ¡Que te detengas! —

— ¡¿Por qué?! — gruño de vuelta molesto y más que un poco frustrado.

— ¡Porque Otome no te lo perdonara!


	13. Chapter 13

— ¿Qué? — Rihan se veía desconcertado— ¿Qué tiene que ver Otome con todo esto? — El de cabello plata estaba en silencio, sorprendido por sus propias palabras.

— Olvídalo, no es nada— en algún momento había soltado sus manos, así que intento alejarlo. — Rihan — advirtió sin mirarlo a los ojos, sentía vergüenza por su estallido.

— Sabes que no me detendré hasta saberlo — el moreno se veía serio y francamente confundido, no parecía entender nada de lo que pasaba— así que podrías evitarnos otra tensa semana y solo decirlo.

— Deberías conocerme— hablo el daiyoukai con una ligera sonrisa arrogante— creo que tendremos nuestra tensa semana de nuevo— se movió de modo que logro salir del encierro.

— Demonios— mascullo Rihan, Sesshomaru compartió mentalmente la opinión.

— Vamos— hablo alejándose, como si él fuera quien decidiera. Por el momento el moreno hizo lo que dijo, había pasado a la etapa de observación, para intentar descubrir que había pasado ahora. Pensándolo bien, Sesshomaru en ocasiones parecía una mujer. Siempre complicando todo.

— _Mejor no decirle eso_ — pensó divertido, definitivamente se quedaría sin una parte de su anatomía si lo hiciera.

* * *

— Rihan— llamo el daiyoukai a su acompañante, Rihan tenía unos ligeros círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos— Rihan— llamo de nuevo, los ojos miel se abrieron repentinamente mientras una mano iba directo alrededor de su cuello — Soy yo— dijo con voz estrangulada.

— ¿Sesshomaru? — La mano inmediatamente se soltó— lo siento— sus ojos se veían atormentados, pero no pudo ver eso mucho, dado que desvió la mirada— ¿Hora de irnos? — pregunto levantándose.

— Si— el daiyoukai frunció ligeramente el ceño, Rihan se veía ansioso, y miraba alrededor con nervio— ¿Rihan? — Cuando el aludido lo miró— ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes bien? — el moreno lo miro pocos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

— No es nada— fue todo lo que dijo, se giró y empezó a caminar— busquemos un arroyo, quiero darme un baño.

— ¿Crees que soy tonto? — gruño el peli plata caminando tras el— no duermes más de un par de horas y cuando los haces parece que te estuvieran torturando— ¿Qué pasa?

— No es nada— repitió como si se tratara de un mantra. Eso le valió un gruñido. — Sesshomaru— hablo con acidez— No. Quiero. Decírtelo.

— ¿Por qué? — Bufo molesto— soy tu maldito sirviente, y por algo; no puedo tocarte un pelo a menos que quieras— el comandante del festival de cientos de demonios lo miro directamente.

— Lo siento, pero me niego a confiar en alguien que no confía en mi— devolvió— no quiero hablar de nuevo de esto, ¿entendido? — acto seguido se volvió de nuevo en busca del dichoso arroyo, mientras un fastidiado daiyoukai lo miraba alejarse.

— _Te haré hablar_ — se prometió.

* * *

— Está bien, ¡es suficiente! — Rihan se despertó al escuchar el grito, cuando abrió los ojos se sentó buscando de donde era, Sesshomaru estaba frente a él, su ceño severamente fundido y una cara arruinada debido a unas ligeras ojeras.

— ¿Estas durmiendo bien? — pregunto sin pensar, se ganó un gruñido ante estas palabras.

— No puedo creer que escuche eso de ti— el youkai se acercó y lo hizo recostarse en el suelo antes de poner un paño con agua en sus ojos— pareces un maldito mapache.

— ¿Para qué es esto? — pregunto quitándose el paño, recibiendo un manotazo para que se quedara quieto. — ¿Sessho…?—

— Para que descanses los ojos— bufo el de cabello plata— lo mejor sería dormir bien, pero parece imposible para ti—

— Estas hablando mucho— hizo la observación, al recibir silencio supuso que lo había enojado— lo siento— casi se sobresalta cuando sintió la mano del otro en su mejilla, deseo quitarse el paño, pero si lo hacía era probable que se alejara. Empezó a sentir que el cuerpo se iba a la deriva— me gustaría dormir de nuevo en tus piernas— susurro antes de dormirse.

* * *

 _— Rihan— el aludido se giró para ver al daiyoukai, que sonreía de una forma que solo podía ser producto de su imaginación, un sueño, adivino; el mismo de siempre, recordó. — Ven— llamaba el hombre._

 _— ¿Qué pasa? — Decía sin voluntad propia— ¿Sesshomaru?_

 _— Debes dormir, pareces un panda— se reía de él— tampoco estas comiendo bien. Ven te daré de comer._

 _— Tú no dirías eso en la realidad— susurro medio triste. El Sesshomaru de su sueño se río._

 _— Claro que no, pero si hay algo que le pasara al real— la sonrisa cálida se perdió al decir eso, mientras una flecha le atravesaba el pecho— por tu culpa no podrá seguir viviendo Rihan. Siempre por tu culpa._

* * *

— ¡Rihan! — el aludido se levantó temblando, no podía seguir con esto, el cansancio lo mataría, si el mismo no hacía el trabajo. — ¡Maldición! — Pero él no escuchaba nada, se sentía mareado— ¡Rihan!

— Lo siento— susurro mirándolo a la cara— lo siento— Sesshomaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos— Lo siento— repitió sin cesar— lo…

— Cálmate Rihan— el daiyoukai se tensó, las lágrimas no paraban de correr— Rihan— pero parecía ido, levanto la cara del moreno que seguía en su retahila— Maldición— susurro de nuevo.

Se acercó y le dio un ligero beso, pareció sorprendido pero seguía sin detenerse, por lo que volvió a hacerlo, solo era un rose de labios; así fue varias veces hasta que dejo de decir lo mismo, pero seguía sin reaccionar, por lo que fue dando besos ligeramente más largos donde movía los labios solo ligeramente, hasta que respondió esos.

— ¿Mejor? — pregunto, sintiendo una no deseada preocupación. El moreno asintió algo reacio, antes de intentar alejarse— Claro que no, me contaras que te pasa— reto a su dueño.

— No lo diré Sesshomaru— fue todo lo que respondió.

— ¿Por qué demonios eres tan terco? — gruño mientras salían un poco sus garras.

— No puedo confiarte esto, y sabes el motivo— Rihan parecía estar volviendo en sí. El daiyoukai lo miro un instante antes de levantarse.

— Bien— acepto volteando, pero había dado solo unos pocos pasos cuando se giró de nuevo— al diablo— se acercó hasta quedar a un paso— la tarde que te dormiste en mis piernas— recordó. Rihan lo miró con sorpresa, ¿Al fin lo diría? — dormido, mencionaste a tu esposa Otome— soltó sin más.

— ¿Otome? — Pregunto sorprendido, recibiendo solo un asentimiento como respuesta— ¿Qué dije? — El daiyoukai frunció el ceño.

— Dijiste que lo sentías— hablo como quien no quiere la cosa. Rihan por su parte se quedó en silencio.

Sesshomaru espero, pero nada paso, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se enojaría? ¿Suspiraria y lo calmaría? O ¿Se burlaría de él? El destino, cruel como siempre ante su presencia, le dio lo que no solo más lo molestaría, sino que también, más lo lastimarías.

— ¿Qué? — Rihan soltó una larga carcajada— ¿Era eso? — el moreno no podía creerlo, realmente había esperado algo serio, mucho más serio— ¿Y no querías decirlo? — se rio de nuevo, eso era algo bizarro— Es increíble— murmuro divertido, pero cuando centro su mirada en el hombre, noto que había metido la metafórica pata. Hasta el fondo.

Su acompañante estaba en silencio, la cabeza ligeramente gacha y su columna rígida, respiraba acompasado, pero el aire pasaba forzoso.

Sus pensamientos pasaban rápido por su cabeza, debía haberlo sabido, pero claro, se estaba ablandando con el idiota, y allí tenía su recompensa.

— Sessho… — su palabra quedo en el aire; demostrando de nuevo ser el más rápido de ambos, el daiyoukai desapareció.


	14. Chapter 14

— Escuche que Gozu y Mezu son quienes custodian la puerta al otro mundo— el demonio tosió sangre, Sessomaru lo soltó. Bien, había costado tiempo y esfuerzo pero tenía una pista.

— Bien— Sessomaru tenía unos ojos opacos. Los primeros días se había sentido humillado, si tuviera que elegir una palabra y la rabia lo había consumido. Sin embargo, finalmente había logrado recuperarse y se había dedicado a saber qué era lo que le había pasado a su ahora amo.

Aunque se negara internamente no había vuelto por no querer saber cómo reaccionaría al verlo, estaba dividido entre la rabia por lo sucedido, la vergüenza por su reacción y en un muy pequeño porcentaje, la tristeza.

— Bueno Rihan, pronto nos veremos— susurro al viento.

* * *

— ¡Maldición! — Rihan gruño intentando acomodarse, no dormía más de un par de horas cada tres o cuatro días, iba a colapsar en cualquier momento.

— Amo Rihan— Rin pregunto preocupada, Jaken a su lado fruncía el ceño pero su preocupación iba hacia su antiguo amo que no veía desde que se había ido con quien tenía en frente, y cuando este volvió lo hizo solo. Y de eso hacía un mes.

No tenía idea de que había pasado pero, si la cara del comandante era una pista, imaginaba como estaría su amo bonito.

— No te preocupes Rin— sonrió Rihan a la pequeña — solo estoy cansado— su sonrisa fue un fantasma, sus ojos estaban nublados, era en este punto en que quedaba inconsciente casi por la fuerza.

— Pero… — Jaken le tomo el brazo y cuando tuvo su atención negó con la cabeza, de nada valía insistir en ello, ya sabían que no serviría. — Descansa— dijo la niña entes de dejar solo al moreno.

— Es mejor dejarlo solo— el demonio miro a la humana, la niña había crecido considerablemente. Tenía ya 12 años, como pasaba el tiempo.

— Señor Jaken— Rin lo miro triste— El señor Sesshomaru volverá, ¿Cierto? — se quedó en silencio, ni él sabía si eso pasaría.

— No lo sé niña, no lo sé.

* * *

— Ya despertó— susurro Rin, Jaken se quedó en silencio, Rihan parecía que no podía ni siquiera levantar los pies, rezaba que a ningún demonio se le ocurriera atacarlos. Estarían muertos. — Señor Jaken— los ojos de la pequeña se llenaron de agua, su demoniaco corazón se estrujo ante la vista.

— No llores niña, preocuparas al amo— regaño como siempre, y ésta a pesar de que intento disimularlo siguió hipando.

— Tengo hambre— escucho susurrar al moreno, inmediatamente le llevo algo de comer, para que no viera el estado de la niña, el mismo estaba de tal modo que no parecía consiente de nada más que de sí mismo.

— Aquí tiene amo — le entrego algo de sopa, el hombre tomo unos tragos antes de girarse bruscamente y empezar a devolver lo que había comido, finalizando en unas arcadas que no llevaban a nada.

— Maldición— lo oyó susurrar, Jaken se preguntó si su ahora amo estaría muriendo y ellos no lo sabían, pero cada que preguntaba el hombre desestimaba la suposición. Rihan lavo su boca con agua y luego comió algunas plantas de canela y clavos.

— Hey— Jaken se giró al oír la voz de Inuyasha, él no quería al medio hermano, quería a su amo. — ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

— Inuyasha, el señor Rihan está enfermo— el labio inferior de la niña temblaba. El Hanyou frunció el ceño, el hombre parecía a punto de colapsar, o bueno, como alguien que colapso y va a hacerlo de nuevo.

— Lárgate Inuyasha, no tienes nada que hacer aquí— gruño Jaken, el medio humano se acercó a Rihan.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto cauto. El moreno lo miro, con ojos turbios.

— ¿Bien? — Pregunto con voz ronca— si tienes algo de piedad, agradecería que me mataras.

— ¡No! — grito la niña intentando acercarse. Sin embargo el más pequeño de los demonios no lo permitió.

— ¿Estás loco? — Inuyasha frunció el ceño— ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru? —

— Tal vez no vuelva— Rihan cerró los ojos y quedo inconsciente de nuevo, su respiración se hizo peligrosamente trabajosa.

 _¿Qué…?_

— ¿… demonios? — el hanyou lo miro incrédulo, ¿Estaba así por Sesshomaru?

— No sabemos que…— Rin empezó a hablar hasta que un grito los alerto.

— ¿Rihan? — Escucharon el llamado de quien tanto esperaban— ¡Rihan! — Cuando el daiyoukai llego maldijo al verlo, se acercó y toco su pulso— Inuyasha— llamo con voz tensa. — ¿Puedes llevarte a Jaken y Rin?

— Pero…— ambos fueron callados por la mirada del daiyoukai.

— Bien— Inuyasha asintió aun con el ceño fruncido— nos vemos en un par de días intenta hacer que el hombre sobrevivía— acto seguido tomo a Rin en brazos y empezó a correr.

— Rihan— llamo de nuevo, tocando su fría mejilla— maldición despierta— empezó a darle ligeros besos por el rostro, hasta que este entreabrió los ojos.

— ¿Sesshomaru? — pregunto el moreno, que intento levantar su mano hasta su rostro, pero al no poder el daiyoukai la tomo y la puso en su mejilla— te extraño— susurro, antes de caer de nuevo inconsciente.

— Rihan— gruño, pero al no recibir respuesta cargo al hombre hasta el arroyo, no iba a dejar que se desvaneciese de nuevo, finalmente en el arroyo lo soltó con todo y ropa en el agua, por supuesto el hombre reaccionó, lento y torpe, pero lo hizo.

— ¿Qué? — Sesshomaru hundió su cabeza en el agua y lo saco de nuevo— ¡Ey! — Se quejó tomando sus muñecas— no hagas eso.

— Entonces quédate despierto — mascullo parado a su lado, con el agua llegando a sus rodillas. Cuando el otro lo miro pareció caer en cuenta que era real.

— Sessho…— ni siquiera termino, jalo por las muñecas hasta que el daiyoukai estuvo encerrado en un abrazo, alarmantemente falto de fuerza. — Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento— repetía sin cesar, le hizo recordar aquella vez que tuvo pesadillas y despertó así.

— Cálmate— sin saber porque rodeo al hombre correspondiendo el abrazo. — Cálmate— repitió.

— No entiendo que pasa— dijo Rihan separándose— es como si fuera a morir de nuevo— dijo con amargura— tal vez alguien haya notado el error y vaya a donde debía ir desde el inicio.

— No digas tonterías— gruñó— es aquí donde debes estar.

— ¿Puedo…? — se quedó en silencio un momento, hasta notar la ceja enarcada— ¿Puedo darte un beso? — pidió en un susurro, la ceja siguió enarcada.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto burlón— ¿Ahora los pides?

— Bueno, considerando la situa…— Rihan soltó el aliento cuando de hecho fue el daiyoukai quien inicio el contacto. Un toque seguro, pero sintió un ligero temblor, ¿tenía miedo? ¿De él? ¿Por él? — Realmente te extrañe, no te vuelvas a ir, por favor— su tono vacilante produjo cierta pena en el daiyoukai.

— No digas tonterías, deja de actuar así, se supone que eres el más poderoso aquí— dijo apartándose— actúa como tal— el moreno no contesto, lo miro un instante antes de asentir y apartar la mirada.

— Lo sé— admitió girándose y dándole la espalda. Y aunque dejo de hablar lastimeramente, su postura se hizo más encorvada, parecía exhausto. El miedo le atenazo el pecho. — Rihan— el aludido se giró para mirarlo, se quedaron en silencio.

— Oh— susurro el Nura, entendimiento en sus ojos, _¿realmente entendía?_ — De verdad estoy muriendo, ¿no? — _Si, lo entendía. Eres de algún extraño modo, alguien asombroso._

— Si.


	15. Chapter 15

— ¿Has estado soñando con mi madre? — pregunto Rihan con el ceño fruncido, cada vez más pálido, ahora temblaba por el frio del agua. Salieron y se sentaron en la orilla.

— Si— asintió el daiyoukai— hace unos días soñé de nuevo con ella.

* * *

 _— ¡Sesshomaru! — escucho el grito de una mujer, que se le hizo conocida. — ¡Por favor! — abrió los ojos y vio de nuevo a la mujer de sueños anteriores._

 _— ¿Qué pasa? — la mujer parecía por primera vez agitada._

 _— Mi hijo, ¡Está muriendo!_

* * *

— ¿Por qué estoy muriendo?, ¿Lo sabes? — Rihan no parecía asustado, solo lo miraba con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

— No estás asustado— afirmo más que preguntar, Rihan sonrió como quien recuerda con melancolía el pasado.

— Hay cosas, Sesshomaru, que aterran más que la muerte— su mirada se perdió en el espacio— no me respondiste— dijo con un tono ligeramente acusatorio.

— ¿Qué cosa? —

— ¿Por qué estoy muriendo? — sus ojos se estaban cerrando, parecía luchar contra ello.

* * *

 _—_ _¿Muriendo? —su ceño se frunció— ¿Por qué?_

 _— Él no es de este tiempo, cuando murió debería haber ido al otro mundo— su sonrisa fue triste— pero no deje que la parca se lo llevara, logre tomar su alma y esconderla aquí._

 _— ¿Y cuál es el problema ahora? —_

 _— Al no ser de este tiempo, su energía vital disminuye en cuanto más la usa, por eso decidí ligarlo a alguien de aquí— el daiyoukai se cruzó de brazos._

 _— ¿Yo? — pregunto, sin embargo ella negó._

 _— No, el plan era dejarlo cerca de la niña, para que cuando ella lo tocara su energía lo reviviera._

 _—No salió según el plan— dijo con ironía, escucho la suave risa de la mujer._

 _— No, Rihan adora a los niños así que debía de algún modo permanecer con ella— Yohime se acercó a él— pero cuando tu usaste tu espada en él le compartiste fue tu energía._

 _— Y ¿Por eso está muriendo? — si su energía era compartida, ¿no debería el también estar débil?_

 _— Está muriendo porque te alejaste de él y porque sí, la parca vino a buscarlo— su mirada se volvió melancólica— por separado alguna de las situaciones lo habría debilitado, pero ya sabes, las cosas nunca salen como esperamos._

 _— ¿Por qué solo él está así? — ello lo miro comprendiendo._

 _— No están realmente compartiendo, tú no lo necesitas a él y él solo requiere una pequeña cantidad para que su propia energía se renueve, debido a que no te limitaste a compartir tu energía, sino que realmente lo reviviste— su pequeña mano se posó en su mano— aunque fue mínimo, cuando te alejaste de él el proceso se detuvo._

 _— Entonces debo volver— aseguro, ella asintió._

 _— Por favor— su agarre se volvió más fuerte— Rihan merece felicidad— dijo para luego sonreír— y tú lo haces feliz— Finalmente el sueño se disolvió._

* * *

— Después te lo cuento — dijo en un susurro, el moreno ya estaba dormido, suspiro irritado, debía salvarle el trasero, pero no sabía cómo. _Gozomaru y Mezomaru._ ¿Sería suficiente?

— No te vayas — susurro el moreno entre sueños. Gruño medio molesto viendo que cada ver se ponía más inquieto.

— ¿En serio? — Con brusquedad tomo su mano— quédate quieto — inmediatamente el sonido se detuvo, apretó su mano y se deslizo de nuevo a un sueño profundo. — Lo que hago por ti.

* * *

Rihan se despertó algo mareado, había tenido un sueño medio bueno y medio malo, se rio internamente, eso sonaba raro, incluso en su cabeza, pero haber visto al daiyoukai de nuevo había sido más de lo que espe…

— ¿Eh? — miro la mano pálida que sujetaba la suya. Qué diablos ni siquiera la mano, el otro estaba acostado a su lado y usaba su pecho de almohada— ¡¿Eh?! —

— Cállate— escucho un gruñido — roncas — escucho la acusación, cuando vio el rostro del quien tenía cabellera plata se vio obligado a desviar la mirada, simplemente _Wow_ — ¿Qué? — bueno no era buena idea decirle al hombre que tenía una cara de recién levantado que decía "Cómeme". No, no era buena idea.

— Babeas, levántate— urgió, el hombre por un momento pareció sorprendido, pero no tardo en incorporarse. Al momento se instauro un silencio incómodo.

— Bueno ya que pareces que no vas a morir si te respiran encima, debemos movernos — dijo yendo al agua y lavándose la cara.

— Y ¿A dónde vamos? — pregunto levantándose también, se tambaleo un poco pero aún tenía suficiente energía.

— Gozomaru y Mezomaru — respondió, Rihan frunció el ceño ante la sorpresa, después negó con la cabeza y soltó una ligera risa. — ¿Algo gracioso?

— Nada— la mirada que recibió le dijo exactamente que tenía segundos para responder algo más que un "nada". _Y pensar que yo soy quien "manda"._ — En mi tiempo conozco a unos Gozo y Mezo, no pueden ser ellos pero tal vez sean antepasados.

— Oh — el de cabello plata no menciono nada más, a veces olvidaba que el moreno no era de su tiempo— bueno debemos movernos, ¿Estás listo?

— Si — Rihan asintió, miraba a su acompañante, hacía tiempo tenía una urgencia un tanto extraña, incluso para él, ni que decir si lo supiera el otro, le cortaría la cabeza por el atrevimiento. — Rayos— susurro para sí mismo. _Concéntrate Rihan._

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — Apareció de repente frente a él, — amaneciste extraño.

— No es nada— dijo dando un paso hacia atrás — por favor aléjate— el daiyoukai enarco la ceja.

— Te das cuenta que esas palabras desmienten que no pasa nada ¿cierto? — dijo dando un paso.

— ¡No te acerques! — gruño, su voz salió más gruesa, fue cuando noto que su rostro había cambiado a su versión demoniaca. Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Por qué estás en tu límite? Rihan — bueno como respondía a eso, ni él lo sabía. Normalmente no era tan repentino ni dramático.

— No lo sé— trago, aunque su garganta estaba seca— solo quiero…— entonces se calló, si lo decía probablemente recibiría un latigazo, literalmente, se lo había visto.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Insistió el hombre— Habla Rihan— exigió.

— Yo…— eso era incomodo— bueno desde hace un tiempo tengo esta urgencia— se lamio los labios secos, observo el ceño fruncido del otro, evidentemente sin entender.

— Rihan— gruño.

— Quiero morderte — soltó rápidamente — y no me refiero a los mordiscos de antes que solo dejan marca, realmente quiero morder, sentir tu sangre… yo…— se detuvo en seco — no lo sé — se quedó allí esperando algún grito o golpe pero solo había silencio, entonces miro al hombre y vio una luz de entendimiento en sus ojos. — ¿Tú lo sabes?

— Bueno— esta vez fui é quien gruño.

— Sesshomaru— para su consternación levanto la mano y la puso en su nuca en un gesto nervioso, sin embargo quería respuestas y las quería…— Ahora— urgí.

— Eso es — se rio con nerviosismos, _¡¿Qué demonios?!_ — Eso es normal para un Inugami, oh bueno— miro al suelo aun nervioso— incluso más si es su pareja— susurro.

— ¡¿Eh?!


	16. Chapter 16

— Solo por curiosidad, ¿Planeabas decírmelo? — pregunto Rihan luego de un momento de estupor. Un poco cansado de su cuerpo y de la situación.

— Bueno no se suponía que te pasara ello— Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, parecía sopesar algo, el moreno por su parte no entendió eso último.

— ¿Por qué no me pasaría? — su voz salió como un gruñido bajo— ¿No soy tu pareja?, ¿Qué soy entonces? — empezó a acercarse, sintiendo a parte de la ahora presente y fastidiosa lujuria, un deje de ira.

— No es eso— gruño de vuelta el daiyoukai— pero no conocía ninguna pareja que fuera del mismo sexo, no sabía cómo funcionaba para ellos.

— No para ellos— corrigió— para nosotros también, acéptalo— bufo, el rostro impávido del otro lo incómodo. — ¿Qué?

— No somos pareja, aunque tus hormonas digan lo contrario— sentencio. Rihan no le llevo la contraria, estaba esperando el punto en que el hombre se pusiera así. No era como que fuera a olvidar que se había reído de él. _Como el demonio; yo mismo no lo habría hecho._

— Lo sé. — susurró, Sesshomaru lo miro un momento antes de desviar el rostro.

—Debemos movernos, no te queda mucho tiempo— luego de eso, el silencio fue incómodo.

— Vamos con Hihi primero— Rihan se giró tomando dirección a donde permanecía el mencionado.

— ¿Hihi? — el daiyoukai lo miro confundido.

— El Youkai con quien hable hace un tiempo, el día que te fuiste— Rihan no giro el rostro, pero en su voz fue palpable que ese día no era grato para él.

— Oh — de nuevo la conversación murió.

El moreno miraba a lo lejos con algo de desesperación. ¿Así acabaría todo? El impulso de mirar a su acompañante lo estaba estrangulando, pero verlo tan distante dejaba un incómodo vacío en su pecho.

— Maldición— susurro, el instinto de morder estaba allí y se estaba haciendo francamente intolerable.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Si seguía así, a la larga, no podría detenerse. Sus colmillos salieron de repente, cortando un poco su lengua. Oculto lo mejor que pudo su sorpresa por ello.

— ¿Rihan?

Se concentró hasta que logro que volvieran a su tamaño normal, pero la esclerótica negra no parecía querer ceder.

— ¡Rihan! — Se giró sorprendido ante el tono— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

— ¡Nada que te importe! — Grito en respuesta, ambos se sorprendieron— Solo, déjame, no tengo que reportarte todo lo que me pase— su tono fue cansado, finalmente se había rendido. — Eres libre de irte, si deseas— susurro lo suficientemente alto para que el otro lo oyera.

— ¿Me estas dejando libre? — Sesshomaru pregunto serio, cuando perdió contra él de algún modo había quedo como un inferior, al liberarlo le estaba dando vía libre a que si quería, incluso podría desafiarlo de nuevo.

— Sí, — su tono fue de derrota— solo vete. — siguió caminando despacio, su cuerpo no parecía soportar más que ello.

Iba a morir… De nuevo.

— ¿Y si no quiero irme? — escucho su voz. Suspiro antes de mirarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres entonces? — Hubo burla en su pregunta— ¿Matarme? ¡Claro!, ¿Cómo lo prefieres? ¿Hacerlo tú mismo o esperar? Honestamente no sé cuál sería más rápido.

— Rihan, — Sesshomaru lo miraba con cautela— no te ves bien— señalo, el moreno lanzo una risa amarga.

— Supongo que será esperar entonces— dijo para luego girarse y seguir caminando con su patético ritmo.

— Estúpido, ¡Espera! — el daiyoukai se paró frente al para poner sus manos en los hombros del contrario— realmente no te ves bien, deberías descansar— al de cabello plata se le estaban empezando a crispar los nervios.

— Déjame Sesshomaru— el moreno tenía los ojos inquietos. Sesshomaru sopeso si era por cansancio, por el claro hecho de que estaba muriendo o por ser su pareja.

— Muérdeme— el silencio se instauro después de eso.

— ¿Qué demonios? — Rihan lo miro confundido.

— Ese es tu instinto, ¿no es así? — Dijo tomando su cabello hacia un lado e inclinado la cabeza— Hazlo.

— No creo que sea una buena idea— Rihan negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente— ¿Estás loco?

— Cálmate, si fuera algo malo, no sería natural en las parejas— se acercó al otro, pero era evidente la resistencia. — ¡Hazlo! — tomo su cabeza hasta poner la boca contraria en su propio cuello.

Luego de un segundo de tensión, lo sintió reaccionar, las manos del moreno se agarraron de sus brazos rompiendo la tela y la carne con sus garras; luego fue el mordisco, francamente doloroso. El de cabello plata cerro los ojos resistiendo, la situación era así por el decaimiento físico y mental del otro, ojala no lo recordara, el idiota se odiaría por ello. No duro mucho tiempo, fueron dos tragos de sangre antes de que lo soltara y ambos cayeran al suelo.

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunto al moreno, este reacciono tardíamente.

— Estoy mejor— respondió, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, efectivamente los ojos del morenos se veían más claros. Y ya eran de su color natural. — Lo siento— dijo mirando las marcas de sangre en sus brazo y su cuello. Entonces desvió la mirada, claramente apenado.

— Sabía que pasaría— se levantó limpiándose la tierra— sigamos, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo— el moreno se levantó entonces.

— Lo que dije fue en serio— llamó su atención— Puedes irte— repitió. Sesshomaru gruño, tomo el cuello de la ropa del otro y lo atrajo hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

— Ni lo creas— los ojos del contrario estaban abiertos por la sorpresa— Cuando me mordiste iniciaste el proceso de apareamiento, así que estas amarrado a mí; resígnate. — cuando fue a soltarlo, una mano impidió que lo hiciera.

— Dijiste que no éramos pareja— susurro el moreno. Gruño de nuevo molesto.

— Bueno, me mordiste así que lo somos. Y cuando te perdone— susurro lo último mirándolo a los ojos— yo te morderé a ti. — Entonces se separó. — Movámonos de una vez.

—… Está bien.

* * *

— Así que viniste— el youkai de mascara estaba frente a ellos— no te ves bien— señalo, el moreno bujo con molestia.

— Lo sé. — admitió a regañadientes, no era un secreto, después de todo.

— Así que Gozumaru y Mezumaru— menciono Hihi— son quienes custodian la puerta al inframundo, no es muy sensato enfrentarse a ellos— recalco, el par se quedó en silencio.

— Bueno, yo iré solo; estoy muriendo de todos modos — dijo con simpleza.

— Tonterías— bufo su acompañante— no luche para mantenerte vivo para que salgas con estas.

— Es lo más lógico.

—No es lógico, es suicida.

— Estoy medio muerto, no hay problema.

— "No hay problema" Es ¿En serio?

— Sesshomaru, es la mejor posibilidad que tenemos; no seas terco.

— ¡No digas tonterías!

— ¿Qué opinas Hihi? — pregunto el moreno.

El de la máscara se quedó en silencio un momento.

— Ustedes… ¿Son pareja?


	17. Chapter 17

— ¿Eso es lo que estás pensando? — Sesshomaru se notaba exasperado— estamos hablando de algo importante aquí— parecía molesto.

— Entonces no sean tan evidentes — devolvió Hihi con su habitual tono plano; el par se quedó en silencio.

— Bueno, sigue siendo el plan, — inicio Rihan luego de un momento — yo iré — miro al daiyoukai de una forma que claramente no admitía debate.

— Entonces ve y muérete de una vez — gruño el hombre mientras se levantaba y salía.

— Definitivamente son pareja — Rihan sonrió ante la voz del youkai frente a él — pero él tiene razón — señaló — esto es para que estés vivo, ¿de qué sirve si tú mismo iras? — la máscara creaba ese incomodo inconveniente de no saber a dónde miraba el hombre.

— Quiero estar vivo, es claro — acepto el moreno — Pero ¿Cómo podría hacer que alguien este es peligro por mi deseo? — Miro a la entrada de la cueva donde habían estado hablando — Es algo que debo hacer por mí mismo, si mi destino es morir, solo adelantaré todo — El youkai de la máscara lo miraba en silencio. Había sido extraña la primera reunión que tuvieron hace un mes.

* * *

 _— ¿Quién eres? — Luego de dejar al otro hombre atrás, ambos estuvieron frente a frente. Hihi no se consideraba arrogante, pero podían sentir al ansia de sangre cuando algún youkai iba en busca de una pelea; y el hombre allí presente carecía de ello._

 _— Soy Nura Rihan — el hombre sonrió, su cabello negro se levantó hasta mantener una forma antinatural._

 _— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunto ahora, el nombre no significaba nada para él._

 _— Bueno, quiero tu apoyo — la sonrisa del hombre fue tranquila._

 _— ¿Por qué lo haría? — no podía creer la arrogancia del hombre._

 _— Bueno no sé si me creas, pero vengo del futuro — Hihi lo miro, esperando que el hombre dijera que era una broma._

 _— Estás loco ¿no es así? — Negó con la cabeza — vuelve con el youkai, tienen 5 minutos para salir de mis tierras — se giró con intensión de irse._

 _— Shoei — el nombre lo freno de golpe; se quedó allí un momento sorprendido antes de girarse de nuevo para mirar al moreno — no sé si significa algo para ti, pero… — el hombre pareció inseguro — es el nombre que le pusiste a tu hijo._

 _— ¿Cómo conoces ese nombre? — pregunto acercándose con amenaza, el otro no retrocedió._

 _— Te lo dije, vengo del futuro — respondió tranquilo — serás un buen amigo de mi padre, tal vez en unos 100 años lo conozcas — su rostro se volvió serio — supongo que el nombre de tu hijo, fue por alguien importante. Eso no lo sabía._

 _—_ _Entonces ¿Por qué lo mencionaste? —_

 _— Bueno, supongo que fue un poco de desespero, vine por impulso— levanto los hombros — no estoy muy en mis sentidos en este momento — dijo mirando en dirección a donde estaba su acompañante— pero tienes razón, suena muy loco — suspiro para luego reírse nervioso — soy impulsivo, pero esto está más allá de lo que hago normalmente._

 _— ¿Quién es tu padre? — pregunto ahora, Rihan sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza._

 _— No creo que sea buena idea decirte más, creo que me pase bastante diciéndote ese nombre — Rihan frunció el ceño pensativo — Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Es posible que le pusieras ese nombre a tu hijo, porque yo te dije que así lo llamarías? — Su ceño se profundizo — pero, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que me conocías de antes? — parecía pensar las cosas en serio._

 _— Es algo que ya paso — interrumpió Hihi — ¿Qué bien hace quedarse pensando en ello?_

 _— Tienes razón — le concedió el moreno — ¿Entonces? — Sonrió de nuevo — ¿Me ayudaras?_

 _Bueno, ¿Cómo podría el hombre saber ese nombre? Era evidente que no sabía quién había sido para él, además de que así llamaría a su hijo. No tenía sentido, aunque también tenía curiosidad de que mujer permitirá llamar a su hijo, con el nombre de un antiguo amante de su pareja._

 _Interesante._

 _Espera, ¿lo estaba considerando?_

* * *

Al parecer no solo lo había considerado. Sino también aceptado.

— No puedo creer que seguirás adelante con ese plan — Sesshomaru no miraba al moreno, parecía no querer hacerlo, o era su modo de castigarlo por su estupidez.

— Acepte que vinieras conmigo, ¿no era lo que querías? — Rihan gruño algo impaciente — aun puedes irte si quieres.

— Tengan sus peleas luego — interrumpió el de la máscara — Y definitivamente tengan sexo. Les hace falta — dijo siguiendo el camino. La pareja quedo atrás en silencio sorprendida.

— ¿Qué…? — Sesshomaru tenía los ojos algo abiertos.

— Deberíamos seguir el consejo, yo por mi parte definitivamente lo necesito. — Rihan suspiro caminando tras el de la máscara.

Sesshomaru tenía calor. Gruño un poco, al Rihan morderlo se había desecho de su deseo; pero eso solo significaba que Sesshomaru tenía el impulso de morder ahora, para que completara el emparejamiento. Claro que no había dicho nada, el otro empezaría a pinchar hasta que cediera, y no era que necesitara intentarlo mucho.

— Bien aquí estamos — Hihi miro la cueva, el daiyoukai ya había estado ahí, al tener a Tenseiga, no creía tener problema.

— ¿Entramos? — Sesshomaru pregunto, Rihan lo miro y asintió. Miro al de la máscara con la ceja enarcada, él no iba entrar. — ¿Por qué viene él? — no es que tuviera problema, pero no tenía sentido. Sin embargo solo recibió silencio. — ¿Qué…? — un fuerte golpe en su cuello lo hizo ver borroso, sintió que su cuerpo caía, pero fue sujetado antes de golpear el suelo. Su vista se estaba oscureciendo. — ¿Ri-han? — el moreno le sonrió con tristeza.

— Si salgo vivo de esto — le dijo el moreno, llego al punto en que ya solo escuchaba, sus ojos se habían cerrado — te compensare por esto — sintió un toque suave en sus labios — cuídalo.

— Bien.

* * *

— Nura Rihan — dijo una de las estatuas en cuanto el moreno entro.

— Al fin estas aquí — hablo la otra.

— ¿Me esperaban? — no sabía si debía emocionarse por ello. Considerando que había muerto por la mano de una niña.

— Claro, ¿No te preguntas porque estás en este lugar? — pregunto uno, no sabía cuál estatua era quien. ¿No se suponía que una tenía cabeza de buey y la otra cara de caballo? A él le parecía muy normales. A excepción de que eran estatuas gigantes. Claro.

— Bueno, estoy aquí. ¿Qué creen? — Gozu y Mezu lo miraron un momento, antes de mirarse entre ellos.

— Bien — ambos se separaron y dejaron la entrada libre — Entra; entenderás todo una vez lo hagas.

— ¿No moriré?

— Ya estás muerto.

—… Buen punto.


	18. Chapter 18

— Uh — Sesshomaru abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el hombre de la máscara. — ¿Qué demonios hiciste? — gruño levantándose.

— Él no quería que estuvieras en peligro— fue la respuesta. Sesshomaru miro la entrada del lugar donde estaba el idiota.

— ¿A alguno se le ocurrió que no necesito que me cuiden? — se levantó molesto emprendiendo el camino antes frustrado.

— No vayas, — Hihi se paró frente a él — deberías tener en cuenta lo que él quiere.

— Bueno, él no tiene muy en cuenta lo que quiero yo, entonces no se puede quejar— devolvió. El otro suspiro. Levanto la mano hasta la máscara — ¿Uh? — su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando el hombre se quitó la máscara. Él había llegado a pensar que no podía quitársela.

— Escúchame — el hombre de cabello y ojos negro lo miró. Hihi tenía unos rasgos considerablemente femeninos, y un porte elegante. — está preocupado por ti, él ya está muerto, solo vive tiempo prestado — el daiyoukai gruño — más que venir por su deseo de vivir, lo hizo por respuestas — sus gestos eran suaves — Por favor Sesshomaru.

— Y ¿que se supone que hará allá? — Bufo — no puede entrar al inframundo hasta que sea un alma — sus nervios estaban a un paso de tomarse vacaciones.

— Bueno, está muerto, no habrá problema con que pase al inframundo— el otro estaba tranquilo, pero el de cabello plata era consciente de la atención de Hihi. No lo dejaría ir fácilmente.

— Espera — respiro de repente. Mando su mando a su obi y saco su espada, esa que le había dado tantas frustraciones en el pasado. Hihi lo miro con sorpresa.

— ¿Esa es…?— su pregunta no fue terminada, pero era obvio lo que seguía.

— Tenseiga — dijo mirándola. — Yo reviví a Rihan con ella, la primera vez que lo vi. — Tenía un mal presentimiento— ¿No cambia eso las cosas? — Hihi tenía los ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

— Rihan — susurro el hombre mirando con apremio la entrada.

— Eso responde todo — guardo la espada y se transformó en una esfera de luz. Rihan no lo había visto de ese modo. Si el idiota quedaba vivo de esa y de la venganza que iba a tener, se lo mostraría.

— ¿Sesshomaru? — Hihi se veía sorprendido. No le prestó atención y se movió rápidamente a la cueva hasta estar dentro frente a las estatuas. Las puertas se estaban cerrando.

— Demonios — mascullo volviendo a su forma.

— Ya te habíamos visto por acá— dijo una de las estatuas mirándolo — ¿Planeas entrar de nuevo?

— Te advertimos, no es un buen momento — hablo quien tenía un arma parecida a una lanza.

— Hay dos demonios muy poderoso adentro, pueden matarte si entras allí— respondió el otro, quien la cuchilla de su arma tenia forma de media luna.

— ¿Por qué dejaron entrar a Rihan? — Pregunto molesto — es solo para quienes están muertos o yo por mi espada— Uno enarco la ceja como si no pudiera creer el descaro.

— Él ya está muerto — Gozu, o Mezu, _vaya Kami a saber_ , le contesto.

Les dijo lo mismo que a Hihi, ambas estatuas entonces quedaron en silencio.

— Bueno, sino está muerto pronto lo estará — respondió uno con simpleza — si quieres salvarlo debes apresurarte.

— ¿Ustedes saben qué hace él aquí? — pregunto, ambos se miraron unos momentos como sopesando si responder.

— Son dos Youkais muy poderos, hemos tenido a uno atrapado aquí por algo más de 200 años esperando— inicio uno.

— Finalmente los dioses se estaban dando por vencidos cuando una sacerdotisa trajo un youkai del futuro— siguió el otro.

— Por supuesto todos quienes vigilamos el equilibrio lo notamos de inmediato.

— Pero hubo órdenes de esperar a que muriera por sí mismo.

— Y tuviera que entrar al inframundo.

— ¿Por qué los reunieron? — pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

— Ambos son muy poderosos, lo suficiente para que se destruyan uno al otro.

— Incluso su alma —la mirada de ambos fue siniestra. — y así ninguno vuelva a renacer.

— ¿Quién es el otro demonio? — pregunto ocultando su ansiedad. — ¿Naraku?

— ¿Ese despojo de ser? — se burló uno — claro que no.

— Deberías saberlo — hablo uno abriendo las puertas — lo conociste muy bien.

— Lo admiraste — Sesshomaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¡Maldición! — gruño adentrándose rápidamente. " _Lo hemos tenido a uno atrapado aquí por algo más de 200 años esperando"_ — padre.

* * *

— Maldición — Rihan gruño cuando sintió las garras ajenas atravesar su carne. — Loco bastardo — le gruño al demonio de cabello plata.

— ¿Quién eres? — con unos ojos iguales a los de Sesshomaru cuando perdía el control, eran muy similares. Demasiado.

— Nura Rihan, segundo comandante de la procesión de cientos de demonios — el hombre enarco ligeramente la ceja.

— Nunca he escuchado ese nombre — un tono de burla se hizo presente.

— Bueno, no es sorpresa — Rihan inhalo; a pesar de ser el infierno, todo dolía igual. Que desventaja.

— Lo siendo chico — el mayor saco sus garras de nuevo — pero debo matarte, realmente estoy cansado de estar aquí — acto seguido lo ataco.

Tensándose, Rihan se agacho apenas a tiempo para esquivar un nuevo tajo en su piel. Su cabello se levantó de nuevo hasta quedar horizontalmente, su esclerótica se volvió roja.

— Tampoco tengo planes de quedarme acá anciano — su voz gruesa.

Por mucho que dijera eso, era poco probable; sus espadas habían desaparecido, apenas entro a la misma "habitación" que el otro. Infortunadamente, tenía algunos planes que le faltaban por realizar, y que le aspen si no los cumple. Ni siquiera había podido tener sexo con el daiyoukai, y eso era lo primero en su lista.

Ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro, Rihan esquivo unas garras, pero una patada dio en su costado. Luchar contra un hombre acostumbrado al combate hacia eso. Siendo sincero el poder del tipo era abrumador, y de nuevo, muy similar al de Sesshomaru.

Se levantó y usando su miedo, se hizo invisible, el hombre pareció en un inicio sorprendido, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

— Hacia mucho tiempo no veía esa técnica — el hombre salto agitando sus garras hacia el logrando hacerle un corte en la mejilla.

— Me encantaría saber cómo la conoces, pero estoy un poco apurado— se giró conectando un golpe a los pies del viejo antes de alzarse con intención de acabarlo.

— ¡Rihan! — ambos demonios se sobresaltaron ante la voz.

— ¿Que…? — gruño cuando vio al hombre avanzar rápidamente hacia ellos. — Por una vez, deberías obedecerme — mascullo sin energía.

— Bueno, resígnate — el moreno suspiro, y trastabillo — debiste pensar mejor antes de hacer que me golpearan — con el gesto adusto, Sesshomaru lo reprimió.

— ¿Sesshomaru? — Rihan miro al hombre con quien había estado luchando.

— ¿Lo conoces? — pregunto al aludido.

— Es mi padre — murmuró.

— ¿Eh?


	19. Chapter 19

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — El demonio mayor frunció el ceño ante su hijo y el hanyou.

— Estoy intentado salvar este estúpido trasero — gruño su hijo mirando al youkai a su lado.

— Esta es una habitación de juicio Sesshomaru — Inu no Taisho miro al mayor de sus hijos con pesar — solo uno puede salir vivo de este lugar.

— Te lo dije — regaño quien era Rihan al otro — ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?

— Es muy sencillo a mi parecer — respondió mordaz — mi padre se puede quedar muerto, tu muérete y yo me largaré — la sonrisa al final fue francamente espeluznante.

— Tu… — inicio el mayor— haz cambiado — sus palabras hicieron un silencio incómodo.

— No sé de qué hablas — respondió evitando la mirada de su padre.

— Nunca lo admitirá, ni te desgastes — Rihan sonrió esquivando un golpe.

— Bueno, eso sería muy propio de él — El mayor vio con atención como su hijo chistaba mirando al moreno, que parecía muerto pero de la dicha. — ¿Cuánto llevo muerto? — pregunto deteniendo la conversación ajena.

— Unos 200 años — respondió su hijo.

— 200 ¿uh? — miro directamente al daiyoukai. — ¿Esposa, hijos? — pregunto interesado. Sesshomaru lo miro como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

— ¿Esposa? ¿Hijos? ¿Es en serio? — Negó con la cabeza — debemos salir de aquí.

— Creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación — Inu no Taisho suspiro — como lo dices, estoy muerto. Pero ¿qué hay de ustedes?

— Yo también, — Rihan levanto los hombros con simpleza— así que busca la salida cariño.

— Bueno — Sesshomaru suspiro, sorprendiendo de nuevo a su progenitor por el gesto — no estas realmente muerto — hablo con duda.

— ¿No? — Rihan fruncio el ceño — claro que lo estoy.

— Yo te reviví, — gruño el otro en respuesta — así que no, aun no al menos —

— Claro, me estoy muriendo — el moreno rodo los ojos — no siento eso para nada — hablo con ironía antes de poner un gesto serio — Sesshomaru, a cada segundo tengo menos energía, ni siquiera podre correr, así que sal malditamente rápido de aquí — dijo señalando la puerta.

— Se supone que debemos destruirnos — Inu no Taisho llamo la atención de los mocosos — solo uno, ¿recuerdan?

— ¿Y si nadie quiere matar? — Rihan pregunto frustrado.

Un espantoso graznido los sobresalto.

— Pasa eso. — el mayor bufo viendo unos cuervos acercarse, con ojos rojos y gigantescos, era algo desagradable de apreciar.

— Bueno, esto empeora más de lo que me gustaría — Rihan sonrió tenso. Su energía se iba rápidamente.

— Adelántense — dijo el mayor parándose frente a ellos — asegúrate de sacar a mi hijo de este lugar — miro al moreno.

— Eso intentare — dijo tomándolo por el brazo y jalándolo.

— Será mejor que salgas vivo — injurio Sesshomaru mirando a su padre. Este le devolvió la mirada sonriendo.

— Ya estoy muerto hijo. Eso es lo de menos — sus garras salieron afiladas — además, no imaginas la diversión que hay aquí — acto seguido el hombre se lanzó contra los cuervos destruyéndolos.

Veía a su padre después de 200 años, y eso era lo que pasaba.

— ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? — pregunto al moreno.

— Por la puerta — respondió con obviedad.

— Si fuera tan fácil.

— Uno vivo ¿recuerdas? — pregunto con ironía.

— Mi espada me saca de esa regla, idiota — bufo, Rihan lo miro un momento.

— Eso es bueno, porque no podré salir — su sonrisa fue forzada.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — pregunto molesto cuando estuvieron frente a la entrada.

— No puedo hacerlo — el moreno se posó frente a él — Son las reglas, aunque me hayas revivido, no es natural que esté vivo.

— Eso no ha pasado con nadie más — mascullo, el rostro del hombre era cada vez más pálido. Realmente estaba muriendo.

— Soy mitad demonio — recordó — puedes revivir solo humanos; hay una parte de mí, que sigue luchando por estar muerto —

— Solo jodes mi vida — gruño — ¿no podías ser humano?

— Si lo hubiera sido, me habrías matado. Y si hubiera sido totalmente demonio, no habrías podido revivirme — se rio — creo que fue justo lo que tenía que ser.

— ¿Solo estas aquí pasa morir? — Empujo al moreno hacia adentro — No seas idiota.

— Estoy aquí porque tu padre es muy poderoso — sonrió — me siento halagado.

— Estas aquí, porque ustedes dos rebosan las manos de los estúpidos dioses — gruño.

— No es buena idea insultarlos es su casa — Rihan se tambaleo.

— Que se jodan, — dijo sosteniéndolo — tenemos que salir de este lugar — apretó la mandíbula, los ojos del Rihan eran cada vez más turbios.

— Solo uno — dijo una voz.

— ¿Según quién? — el moreno finalmente cayó de rodillas a su lado.

— ¿Quién te crees Sesshomaru? — Una mujer de cabellos lacios y negros al igual que sus ojos se acercó — No debiste entrar a este lugar — la mujer con una piel tan blanquecina como la porcelana lo miro con una sonrisa horrible.

— Déjalo ir — dijo sacando sus garras a falta de sus ahora desaparecidas espadas.

— Tu solo puedes revivir una sola vez, — recordó la mujer — esto será fácil — su mirada se dirigió a quien ahora parecía no poder respirar.

— Déjalo, ¿Quién demonios eres? — Sesshomaru se interpuso entre el enfermo y la mujer.

— Bueno. Cada día matare a mil — dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. ¿Uh?

— ¿Izanami? — Sesshomaru apretó la mandíbula ante la voz ahogada de Rihan.

— Sí, soy yo — la mujer sonrió — hacía tiempo no pasaba nada interesante por estos lugares. Debo agradecerles — se acercó al par.

— Vivo para complacerte — Sesshomaru no retrocedió.

— Realmente me gustas. Pero, no eres tan interesante. — la mujer levanto los hombros — y llego la hora de poner orden.

— No te metas en mi camino — el daiyoukai gruño cuando algo atravesó su costado. — ¿Qué demonios? — saco una daga que se desintegro al segundo.

— No me estorbes, mocoso — ella lo lanzo a varios metros.

— ¿No crees que es demasiado teatro para un alma errante? — el de cabello plata se levantó con dificultad sacando su látigo. La mataría.

— Claro que lo es. — Izanami sonrió — pero no es solo un alma errante — esta se acercó a Rihan — ¿No es así querido? — El moreno dejo de jadear y soltó una ligera risa.

— Claro que no. Querida — Rihan se levantó, con su mano tiro su cabello hacia atrás. Sus ojos antes miel, ahora eran totalmente negros — tanto tiempo sin verte.

— Te matare esta vez — Izanami se acercó amenazante.

— ¿Quién demonios eres? — Gruño Sesshomaru intentando acercarse, sin embargo, la energía allí era abrumadora — ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

— Oh, eres el daiyoukai. — Rihan, si es que lo era, lo miro sonriendo — Eres la pieza inesperada.

— Si, necesitas mejorar los insultos.

— No lo es. Solo tomare prestado este cuerpo un momento — dijo con simpleza— No te imaginas todas las molestias que tuve, para traerlo a este punto — sonrió tranquilo, antes de mirar de nuevo a la chica — ahora te matare Izanami.

— Intentalo… Izanagi.

* * *

Notas.

Al principio los dioses se esconden y es sólo al cabo de varias generaciones que aparecen el dios Izanagi y diosa Izanami. La creación del mundo comienza con ellos. Construyen allí su casa y deciden unirse. Así, Izanami pone en el mundo numerosos hijos. Izanami muere trayendo al mundo al Kami del fuego, que la quema. Su muerte desespera a Izanagi.

En el momento de su viaje al país de los muertos (Yomi), Izanagi sí encuentra Izanami, pero ésta le dice que no puede volver a la Tierra ya que ha probado el alimento de este país, pero que encontrará una solución. Además, le dice que no le mire en ningún momento. Desgraciadamente, Izanagi es demasiado curioso y no puede evitar mirarla y se transforma en un demonio furioso.

Éste consiguió escapar, al salir de Yomi, cerró la entrada con una piedra y rompió el matrimonio con Izanami. Debido a esto, Izanami le lanzaría una maldición diciendo que cada día mataría a mil humanos, a lo que él respondió que de hacerlo, haría nacer a mil quinientos.


	20. Chapter 20

— Malditos locos — bufo Sesshomaru cuando ambos se atacaron mutuamente fue como presenciar una explosión. Fue expulsado hacia atrás ante la honda.

— Salgamos de aquí — el daiyoukai se sorprendió al ver a Hihi allí.

— ¿Cómo demonios entraste? — pregunto desconfiado, no podía verlo, pero sintió claramente su sonrisa.

— Tengo mis trucos — dijo levantándolo — ahora vamos.

— Pero… — su voz fue callada por otro encuentro del par. — ¿que…?

— No hay nada que hacer Sesshomaru — susurro Hihi.

— ¿a qué te refieres? — pregunto molesto.

— Izanagi, es un dios primordial, desde el momento en que poseyó el cuerpo de Rihan, su energía empezó a destruirlo — El youkai hablo con pesar — aunque se detuvieran ahora mismo, el cuerpo de Rihan no podrá resistir.

— Maldición — gruño intentado ir allí, sin embargo el otro lo detuvo — ¡déjame! — su grito sonó desesperado, nunca pensó que podría sonar así. — Va a morir — susurro.

— Lo siento — fueron las palabras del otro.

— Debemos detenerlos — hablo con alteración — debemos… — pero no pudo acercarse — suéltame — exigió.

— No — fue su respuesta — lo único que mantiene ese cuerpo moviéndose es la energía del dios, Sesshomaru. — Hablo con pesar — Rihan ya no está.

Si alguien alguna vez le hubiera dicho que sentiría como si abrieran su pecho y arrancaran sus entrañas ante la muerte de alguien. El personalmente le habría arrancado las entrañas al atrevido. Pero en ese momento, se le hizo casi imposible respirar, y si no hubiera sido por Hihi, seguramente habría caído al suelo como un saco.

— No, — susurro — no, — repitió — por favor — intento acercarse, pero en este punto solo estaba gateando — aún no está muerto — dijo, su voz con un toque de histeria. Aun sentía el deseo de reclamarlo, esa urgencia solo desaparecería si el otro moría. Aun había tiempo, aun…

— Es hora — Izanagi en el cuerpo de Rihan levanto una espada sobre Izanami — Es hora de que desaparezcas — entonces hundió la espada en el pecho de la que en un pasado fue su esposa.

— ¡No! — grito al mismo tiempo el daiyoukai al sentir como el lazo que se había formado con el granuja empezaba a desaparecer. — ¡No! — Grito de nuevo luchando contra los brazos de Hihi — ¡Suéltame! ¡Rihan! — Logro zafarse y fue corriendo hacia el moreno. — ¿Rihan? — este se giró a mirarlo, pero sus ojos seguían siendo negros.

— Oh, la pieza inesperada — hablo con soltura — debo admitir que hiciste mucho más de lo que esperaba de ti — elogio — Rihan está bien — esto logro la atención de Sesshomaru — como lo reviviste su cuerpo está vivo, solo falta que regrese a su lugar allá.

— ¿Está bien? — pregunto quedo. El dios asintió.

— Si, gracias a ti podrá volver con su esposa y su hijo — sonrió — te lo agradezco, el hombre merece ser feliz, volverá con su familia y vivirá el resto de su vida como debe.

Hihi se acercó con cautela, pensando que esas no eran las mejores palabras para decirle a alguien que había perdido a su amante. Vivo, pero fuera de su alcance.

— Esta vivo — repitió Sesshomaru asintiendo — es suficiente — se levantó con dificultada, las energías parecían haberlo abandonado.

— Esta bien, entonces, me marcho — Izanagi pareció irse, porque el cuerpo del moreno cayo inerte. Sesshomaru se acercó a este, pero no alcanzo a tocarlo, el cuerpo empezó a desintegrarse, como si nunca hubiera existido. Como si todo fuera una mentira.

— Vamos — urgio Hihi, queriendo salir de allí rápidamente, con un asentimiento el daiyoukai acepto.

A lo lejos se veía la figura de Inu no Taisho, herido y cansado, le deseo suerte a su hijo. Y fuerza para seguir.

— Fuiste un maldito — susurro, un cuervo a su lado soltó un graznido, parecido a una risa

— Así es la vida Inu no Taisho — hablo Izanagi con voz incorpórea — A veces da y a veces quita.

— Ustedes los dioses realmente necesitan salir más — gruño molesto. — mi hijo sufrirá por tu culpa.

— De hecho por su propia culpa — el dios rio — lo que está destinado a ser será. No desesperes — el cuervo grazno antes de alzar vuelo — disfruta tus 500 años más en el infierno — se despidió el dios.

Nunca entendería el razonamiento humano, o demonio para el caso; el dios no comprendía muchas cosas, pero no era la primera vez que veía algo así. Inu no Taisho, había intercambiado 500 años en el infierno a cambio de que entrara el youkai a salvar a su hijo. Pero bueno, era un dios de vida. Él le tenía su propia sorpresa.

Y ni siquiera había pedido nada a cambio esta vez.

* * *

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto Hihi al daiyoukai cuando salieron.

— Lo estoy — gruño en respuesta — debo irme — bufo acomodando sus espadas. Su porte rígido. —… cias por salvarme — hablo entre dientes.

— ¿Qué? — con una sonrisa escondida pregunto, el chico era divertido, debía admitir.

— Gracias por salvarme — hablo más claramente, pero no menos forzado.

— Es un gusto, además le prometí a Rihan que te cuidaría. — recordó, aunque inmediatamente se arrepiento cuando un velo cayó sobre el gesto ajeno. — Lo siento — suspiró, habría preferido que las cosas no terminaran así, aunque había sido lo más probable, la esperanza había estado presente. Y esa misma es la que ahora hacia todo más difícil.

— No importa, está vivo — repitió, como quien tiene un mantra y solo puede aferrarse a el — es lo que importa. — Hihi se preguntó, de ahora en adelante, cuantas veces tendría que repetir eso el daiyoukai para tener un poco de normalidad.

— Está bien — acepto — te acompaño a tu aldea. — ofreció acercándose.

— No — se negó Sesshomaru — no estoy herido, puedo ir solo — rechazó— solo vuelve a tu tierra, yo volveré la mía, es más sencillo — el de cabello plata desvió la mirada. Se sentía extraño, un incómodo vacío ocupaba su pecho, sentía su propia respiración fría, y un impulso terrible de tirarse al suelo y desaparecer.

— Pero… — Hihi no pudo terminar, el otro se había convertido en esa esfera de energía y había avanzado rápidamente hasta perderse de vista. — Espero estés bien Sesshomaru — hablo mirando por donde había desaparecido para luego pasar a observar al cielo — menudo lío dejaste Rihan. — Suspiro — espero que al menos tú, logres ser feliz.


	21. Chapter 21

— ¡Hola! — Sesshomaru suspiro reconociéndose en un sueño, al menos con quien llevaba soñando 9 años — No me ignores — dijo el otro en un puchero.

— Es porque eres infantil — respondió agrio. Rihan estaba allí con el mismo gesto antes de sonreír.

— No importa, pensé que no vendrías. Te tardas más entre visitas — El moreno lo miro con seriedad.

— No tengo la culpa de eso — rodo los ojos — ni en mis sueños me dejas en paz — el otro sonrió, aunque este sueño parecía decaído. ¿Había tenido un mal día? No que supiera. Al menos no lo suficiente para soñar con un Rihan así.

— Bueno, a lo que vinimos — hablo de repente emocionado.

— No eres normal — bufo dejándose arrastrar. Cada que soñaba con el otro siempre era lo mismo — mng — un extraño sonido salió de su garganta cuando el otro lo beso. Básicamente a eso se dedicaban. Bueno, él, después de todo era su sueño.

Patético.

Y no encontraba la energía para quejarse.

— Te extrañe — susurro Rihan entre besos. Si ese fuera el real, le respondería que también lo extrañaba, pero regodearse en su depresión no haría nada. Hacer eso con su imaginación tampoco, pero que más. — Te extraño — cambio la frase. Las manos del moreno se metieron en sus prendas tocando su torso directamente.

— ¿No tienes nada más que hacer? — dijo con la respiración acelerada por los besos.

— No — fue la respuesta, mientras su boca paseaba lamiendo y mordiendo con suavidad por el cuello del daiyoukai, que estaba sentado a horcadas sobre él. — ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? pregunto, su voz tensa.

— Bueno — hizo algunas cuentas — unos 10 meses, fue hace tiempo — los brazos a su alrededor se tensaron, antes de jalarlo hasta el suelo, quedando sobre él — ¿Qué pasa? —

— Sesshomaru — llamo de nuevo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos — ¿me extrañas? — ¿Qué demonios? ¿Su mente se había vuelto loca?... eso había sonado extraño.

— ¿Qué…?

— Sesshomaru — insistió el otro, sus ojos parecían apagados,

— Bueno… — cuando el moreno pareció decaerse más, suspiro internamente — que demonios — susurro, atrayendo al otro para que cayera sobre el — te extraño — le dijo mirando los sorprendido ojos ajenos— más de lo que crees — ¿Qué decía sobre regodearse en su depresión? Ya no lo recordaba. — Ahora ven aquí, quiero besarte — no debería avergonzarse, era su imaginación después de todo. Pensó mientras atraía al otro para un beso.

Cuando sintió la lengua ajena en su boca, gimió sin reprimirse. Abrió sus piernas, acomodándose el otro entre ellas. Sus labios fueron mordidos, sacándole un jadeo.

— Pronto Sesshomaru — susurro el otro.

— Amo Sesshomaru — llamo Yaken. El daiyoukai abrió los ojos y miro a quien lo llamo considerando si debía matar al idiota, pero el demonio tendía a hacer más bien que mal. Así que por hoy, se salvaba.

* * *

— Demonios — gruño Sesshomaru mirando la luna. Hacia un año que no soñaba con Rihan. Por mucho que lo intentara o quisiera. — Maldición — Rihan debía estar con su esposa e hijo siendo feliz. — Eso es suficiente — se repitió por millonésima vez. Pero no era suficiente. Dolía como el infierno. ¿Ya lo habría olvidad? Él quería olvidarlo también. Estaba cansado.

Que se detenga.

— Amo Sesshomaru — El fiel servidor no se acercó, fue más un susurro que no fue escuchado por su amo. Desde la desaparición de Rihan, su amo bonito había cambiado, más huraño que antes, apático. Nunca había sido cruel con Rin pero si había una frialdad que no había antes. Su relación con su hermano había prácticamente desaparecido, ya ni siquiera era mala. — Aparece Señor Rihan — en el pasado nunca pensó que diría eso.

* * *

Yaken iba a enloquecer, camino de lado a lado, su amo estaba acostado, parecía dormir aunque sudaba profusamente.

¿Qué hacía? No había nadie a quien pedir ayuda. Rin estaba casada. Inuyasha y su amo no se hablaban. Y su amo no tenía amigos.

— ¿Sesshomaru? — Yaken se giró ante una voz que no creyó volver a escuchar en su vida.

— ¡Amo Rihan! — Yaken empezó a llorar allí mismo, siendo obviamente ignorado por el moreno.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — pregunto Rihan a su acompañante, un hombre de ropa blanca y mascara.

— ¿Corazón roto?

— ¡Hihi! — grito enojado.

— Esta bien — se rindió el otro — creo que es el apareamiento, desde que volviste su cuerpo volvió al punto en que lo dejaron.

— ¿Qué hago? — Rihan no conocía nada de ese proceso.

— Bueno, es lógico — Hihi levanto lo hombros ligeramente — sexo, morder, más sexo. En el orden que quieran.

— Bien, entonces, ¡largo! — Yaken salió corriendo mientras Hihi asentía y se iba.

— Sesshomaru— pregunto el moreno — vamos, despierta. — toco su cara suavemente. El daiyoukai se veía exhausto — vamos, abre los ojos — pidió con suavidad. Cuando estos revolotearon intentando abrirse casi grito al cielo— eso es, mírame.

— ¿Un sueño? — El daiyoukai abrió con dificultad, se sentía cansado — ¿Qué pasa?

— Estas enfermo, necesito que hagas algo por mí — bueno, su sueño, estaba bastante descarado hoy.

— ¿Y que sería? — pregunto con sarcasmo

— Muérdeme — ¿uh? No recordaba tener ningún fetiche.

— ¿Qué…? — pero Rihan solo gruño.

— Muérdeme maldición — su voz ronca mientras lo levantaba acercándolo a su cuello — por favor — frunció el ceño ante el tono de súplica.

— Que sueño más extraño — susurro Sesshomaru abriendo la boca y sacando los colmillos — Mira todo lo que me hiciste… y me dejaste — murmuro soltando algo de su amargura. Entonces enterró los colmillos en el cuello ajeno.

" _Está vivo, es lo importante_ " Por supuesto que estaba feliz de que el idiota estuviera vivo. Pero no era lo suficientemente altruista para querer que estuviera con alguien más. ¡Quería que se quedara con él! Pero no era estúpido, era lógico que el hombre elegiría a su esposa e hijo.

Después de todo…

—… Ellos son más importantes. — susurro cuando se alejó del cuello ajeno.

— Sesshomaru — Rihan arrugo el gesto al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Quién pensaría que el arrogante y orgulloso hombre pudiera poner esa expresión? Esa expresión de angustia. — Lo siento — susurro abrazándolo. — no te volveré a dejar. Lo prometo.

* * *

— Estás despierto — Rihan sonrió al daiyoukai.

— ¿Es un sueño? — Sesshomaru enarco la ceja — Fue un año, tardaste mucho — gruño.

— Bueno, de hecho no es un sueño — Rihan rio nervioso, — Ven — dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Y cómo sé…?— entonces una cálida lengua estaba invadiendo su boca.

La sensación era diferente, la respiración ajena más palpable, la lengua que lo acariciaba con dulzura y algún que otro mordisco travieso, era como si fuera… real.

— ¿Y? — Rihan se separó sonriendo, antes de lamer sus propios labios, mirando los del daiyoukai.

— ¿Tu eres real? — pregunto asombrado recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta. — ¿Qué…? —El mismo se interrumpió— ¿Qué…? — parecía no encontrar las palabras correctas.

— "¿Qué bueno?" "¿Qué bien?" "¿Qué genial?" — sugería el moreno; entonces vio una vena hincharse en la frente ajena.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?! — Grito lanzándole un golpe, por supuesto, su débil cuerpo no pudo hacer mucho, y su muñeca fue sujeta con facilidad por el contrario; su boca por otro lado…— ¿estás demente? ¡Estúpido! Todo lo que hiciste para regresar, ¿Qué haces aquí? Maldito idiota. Tu… Solo… estúpido — termino desganado, mirándolo con rabia, pero sus ojos brillaban, y nada tenía que ver con el odio que parecía mostrar.

Estaba tan ridículamente feliz de verlo, que era vergonzoso.

Nunca lo admitiría.

— Sabes que no me puedes engañar — sonrió el moreno mirándolo directamente.

— Estas delirando — desestimo el daiyoukai, aflojo la parte de arriba del kimono, el clima estaba caluroso. — Ahora habla, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Volví por ti, por supuesto — sintió una vena hincharse.

— ¿No volviste con tu esposa e hijo? — pregunto sintiendo una gota de sudor de su frente, que el moreno siguió todo el camino por su rostro, cuello y torso.

— Si, Izanagi me permitió verlos, estaba allí; los podía ver pero ellos a mí no; siendo honesto, mi hijo lo ha hecho muy bien, si volviera solo desubicaría todo lo que ha logrado; al final no soy necesario— hablo con tranquilidad.

— Si te hubieran visto, habría sido otra historia — gruño negando con la cabeza — seguro quieren verte, ¿Por qué tomaste una decisión tan estúpida?

— Ya estoy muerto, aunque duela, ellos ya lo aceptaron— sonrió con pesar — mi tiempo con ellos termino, lo están haciendo bien. No necesito nada más.

— Sigue siendo, — negó con la cabeza — No… — Rihan puso su mano en la nuca del daiyoukai, juntando sus frentes.

— Además — siguió con una sonrisa — no haría ningún bien… — movió su boca hasta la oreja ajena —… volver con Wakana, y seguir pensando en ti — susurro, un estremecimiento fue su recompensa— ¿no crees?

—… — cuando Rihan lo miro el hombre tenía la esclerótica roja y sus colmillos abajo.

— Esto es una buena vista — elogio, Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, su visión demoniaca era extrañamente excitante.

— Me siento — negó con la cabeza — ¿Por qué demonios hace tanto calor? — gruño.

— Quien sabe — el moreno se acercó e inicio a quitarle el kimono al daiyoukai.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — bufo indignado.

— Voy a desvestirte, ¿no ves?

— Y ¿por qué lo haces? — Sesshomaru enarco la ceja dejándose hacer.

— Bueno, no tengo nada en contra de ello, y quizá para otra ocasión lo acepte; pero hoy quiero ver y tocar todo— respondió con simpleza, terminando con la parte de arriba y deleitándose con la vista.

— ¿Uh? — vio que el hombre parecía no entenderlo.

— ¿Cómo lo digo? — Siguió tranquilo iniciando con la parte de abajo — para lo que vamos a hacer, no necesitas nada de esto. — lo miro a los ojos y sonrió. — voy a disfrutar tanto esto.

— Rihan, ¿de qué rayos…? ¡Ah! — El daiyoukai soltó con sorpresa cuando este lamio su cuello y sus manos acariciaron su torso — ¿Era esto lo que querías? — hablo ofuscado, recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta.

— Por supuesto — acepto ahora mordiendo. — Eres demasiado inocente Sesshomaru.

— ¿Por qué debería saber estas cosas? No me interesan… — intento alejarse, las lamidas lo iban a volver loco.

— Interesaban, mejor dicho.

— ¡No! — Se negó, en medio de un jadeo — maldi… ugh— Rihan subió y se inclinó para verlo a los ojos.

— No imaginas cuanto espere esto — dijo con sinceridad.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, antes de que el daiyoukai desviara los ojos.

— Eso es un golpe bajo — gruño, lo miro de nuevo — está bien, tu ganas — no parecía convencido, pero era una luz verde.

— Nada de luces rojas — advirtió, noto la mirada interrogativa — nada — se rio acercándose para besarlo.

Este beso fue diferente, de algún modo. Más que apasionado era intenso, necesitado, un beso que indiscutiblemente iba para algo más.

— Espe… — pero fue callado, de su garganta salió un sonido vergonzoso que solo pareció animar al hombre. Sintiendo sus manos recorrer su torso se rindió ante el idiota.

* * *

— ¿Entonces puedes quedarte? — pregunto Sesshomaru secándose el agua, después de ser empujado hacia abajo por el otro por varias horas había tomado un largo baño; su cadera aun dolía y el agua aliviaba un poco la molestia.

— Si, puedo quedarme, ¿Cómo ha estado todo? — pregunto interesado mirando al otro vestirse. Si le proponía una ronda más seguramente lo patearía.

—… — cuando solo hubo silencio frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sesshomaru? — este seguía sin responder. — ¿Rin? — intento de nuevo.

— Está casada — hablo tranquilo.

— ¿y?

— No sé nada más, no la veo hace 5 años — hablo a regañadientes.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? — Rihan se acercó confundido, pero el otro solo desviaba la mirada.

— No estaba de humor — contesto entre dientes.

—No puedo creerlo — hablo incrédulo negando con la cabeza — iremos a verla — Recibió una mirada molesta pero eso fue todo.

— Mañana — Sesshomaru hablo — cuando sea de día — fue entonces que noto que la luna estaba en lo alto y él estaba cansado.

— Cierto, ven aquí, tengo sueño — Rihan suspiro acostándose e invitando al otro, quien con un bufido se acostó a su lado.

— Solo duérmete maldición — el daiyoukai chisto cuando el moreno paso su brazo en su cadera, pero se dejó hacer.

Rihan sintió el calor ajeno, lo había extrañado tanto y para el solo había sido unos pocos días, tan rápido, pero para Sesshomaru habían pasado algo más de 10 años, debió ser terrible para el terco hombre.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — el de ojos oro lo miro confundido ante el silencio y el aire de solemnidad que lo rodeaba.

— Nada, — susurro desviando la mirada, escondió su cara en el cuello ajeno — solo durmamos algo — Sesshomaru estuvo tentado a hacerlo pero decidió que no empezaría con tonterías tan rápido.

— Sólo dilo — reto, Rihan lo miro con seriedad.

— Bromas aparte, — inicio acariciando con un dedo el rostro ajeno — te extrañe — admitió. Sesshomaru enarco la ceja.

— También te extrañe — se escuchó muy mínimamente, como una ilusión.

— Lo sé — sonrió.

— Entonces duérmete— gruño el daiyoukai, el moreno se rió, se acercó al otro y le dio un suave beso.

— Está bien — acepto acostándose y abrazándolo de nuevo. Había sido una experiencia interesante, y no era una mala idea quedarse con el terco hombre, era sexy y había aprendido a quererlo. Ambos serían los líderes de su procesión de… — ¡Oh maldición!

— ¡Ahora que! — gruño Sesshomaru mirándolo.

— No he reunido mi procesión de cientos de demonios.

— Oh, por todos los demonios ¡Cállate y duérmete!

—… —

—… —

—… Está bien, lo haré luego —

* * *

 _Hasta aquí llega esta historia, no es la mejor, posiblemente ni regular pero me gusto a su manera xD Cuando la escribir tarde casi dos años en hacerlo (así de inconsistente soy) como soy multifandom y multishipper no suelo hacer varias historias de la misma pareja o de un mismo mundo, así que esto es posiblemente lo único que escriba de Nurarihyon no mago e Inuyasha, lamento si es decepcionante, pero espero hayan disfrutado esta historia._

 _Quiza nos leamos luego!_


End file.
